The Forsaken, Part One
by Zombiedad
Summary: Ever wonder what lies beyond Westeros, Essos, and Sothoryos? Across the vast Eastern Sea is a continent that is filled with adventure and mystery. The Forsaken follows Sir Gabriel Saint Croix as he enforces justice in the country of Pelatia. A mysterious hooded figure will test his resolve and a girl will steal his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forsaken**

 **Chapter One**

 **First encounters**

 **1**

Sitting next to the child, I lift and place his head onto my lap. I treat him as gently as I can, as if the slightest jolt or slip would result in further injury. It is a kind but useless gesture. Cold brown eyes stare at me... through me... as if they see something beyond and I am transparent. His skin is cold and smooth to the touch like a river rock during the winter and his lips are a shade of blue distinctive to the cold touch of death. A once delicate, budding flower that was torn from this world before its time by the savagery of man.

As I stare into his face, I cannot help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had lived. Would he have been a farmer? Maybe a miner? Or possibly a soldier who would become a hero who would face fear and death and conquer them both? People of Pelatia believe that greatness is granted through birthright and that only the noble are chosen for success but there are those that have risen from the depths of poverty to become the greatest of men. I have met some of these great men. They began their lives at the bottom of society and came from the poorest of the poor. They spat on the beliefs of the elite and took life by the horns. They believe, as do I, that greatness is granted by opportunity and a person's willingness to grasp hold of that opportunity. This boy will never be given that opportunity because not all men are great. There are some that are evil.

The boy was probably 6 or 7 years old, skinny, and not in a healthy way. I can feel his tiny ribs through his shirt and see the gauntness in his pale cheeks. His brown hair is caked with lice, which are washed in blood from a gash on his head. Such a fragile creature, another child succumbed to the atrocities of those evil men. The knife wound just below the heart tells me the boy did not suffer much; a good thing I guess, if somehow there was anything good about murder. _There are worse ways to die;_ a voice in my head reminds me. There are indeed worse ways to die. I have seen people die in the worse ways imaginable. My hand itself has guided many to die in the worst of ways. In ways that haunt me in my dreams. To die is inevitable however, and Death seeks us all. I have seen Death, stared into its eyes and smiled at it. To see Death in the face of a child however, always rips at me and tears me apart. To see innocence stripped away is ghastly and sickening.

My insides burn and a pain courses through me, ripping at my insides, if only there was something or someone to lash out against. Helplessness eats at me. All of my strength and power, as great as it is, is for naught. If I had come along sooner I would have been able to save this boy but the gods did not provide me with their guiding light. They chose to allow this barbarism to be carried out. Why? It is beyond my comprehension. The gods just do what they do.

I stroke the child's hair, kiss him on the forehead, and then close his eyes for the last time. The tears overtake me, sweeping over me like a torrid flood; I stem the flow just as quickly as it had come. A man has to be tough and not show emotion my father once told me, but I never listened to him and seeing as no one is around, what's the harm. I hold my sorrow in check however because it is not the right time to mourn. My sorrow is replaced by anger and it builds inside. I fight the urge to lash out at the heavens above. Lasiter is the God of Innocence and it is his power that is supposed to protect children but he has failed again and I curse his name. In fact, I curse all of the gods one by one because if the innocent are not worthy of their protection then the gods are not worthy of my praise.

 **2**

I look around absorbing the scene that lies before me. The cart was ravaged by the marauders; they stripped it like they stripped the life from this child, leaving nothing but a barren husk. The only items that are left are clothes scattered all around and bits and pieces of personal items. From what I can tell, the family was leaving Lynchburg heading south to Porterston or more likely Edwardsville to try to find work. Lynchburg had been hit hard by the winter storms and suffered more than most towns. A mining town, Lynchburg's biggest export is Allanium which is used throughout Pelatia for making cutlery, tools, and other household items. It is easily melted down and can be molded into just about anything. The Allanium mines are owned by several noble families but are worked by the common man. It is a known fact that several of the mines are drying up so work was getting harder to find so many families have moved on to other locations to find work and earn a living. The earth surrounding the town is worthless for farming as it is contaminated by sulfur that leaks from Mount Clouse.

Mount Clouse is a large mountainous volcano that dominates the landscape of the northwest. No one can remember the last time the volcano erupted but lava consistently flows from its base to the west and north. Sulfur fumes surround the mountain and every five years the sulfur clouds sweep northeast and drench the land. Residents as far as Port Deagle have to take shelter from the toxic clouds. The clouds cause their havoc for a few days until Wodein, the God of Gods, sees fit to blow the clouds back to their resting place around the mountain. Torrential rains follow, drenching the land and washing the trees and plants clean of the sulfuric residue. Plants and animals have evolved over the millennia to survive the event as have the people of the area. You can tell someone is a resident of the Lynchburg area by the rotten smell cast off by their bodies. Once the clouds disperse the people come out of their hiding places and carry on with their lives as if nothing had happened. There would always be some deaths, both animal and man, but the predictability of the occurrence keeps them at a minimum.

The father must have been desperate, why else would he risk travelling the "Bandit's Trail". Desperate times called for desperate measures but no matter how desperate you were, taking the "Bandit's Trail" alone was just plain suicide. A safer route heading east to Lagusburg was available and it is relatively free of scoundrels. The "Bandit's Trail" was completely opposite. Bandits and marauders from Clouseton prey upon the weak and desperate who chance the journey south. Why the King has not allowed the armies to move into Clouseton and restore order is beyond me. Maybe someday, hopefully during my lifetime, he will choose to do so and I will be more than willing to lead the army to glorious victory.

Only the truly brave or suicidal should take the "Bandit's Trail". Some may say I am the latter but in truth the former is more my persona. I relish challenges to test and hone my skills and "Bandits Trail" is the ideal place for challenges. I have travelled the retched trail on three occasions and each time I came away with a head, or two, and prisoners to deliver to the Northern High Court. The trail for me is a pleasure. It allows me to relieve the rage that manifests itself from time to time.

Today I was travelling the trail on business rather than pleasure. I traveled to Lynchburg to deliver an order to appear before the Northern High Court to the Regional Priest. Seems he could not stay away from sinful temptations and he was going to be stripped of his title. I was told he had heard of my arrival and immediately left south so I followed concerned that my quarry would escape or be killed. As I rode up on the scene before me my concerns for the priest vanished.

 **3**

I look down at the boy's angelic face and tears well up in my eyes once again. I pull the tears back; I know I will need all of my strength for what I expect to find. I gently lay the boy's head to the earth, stand, and walk to the other bodies. The older boy lays crumpled as a result of falling off the cart after being struck by arrows. One protrudes from his right shoulder and the other from his chest, a well-placed shot that more than likely ended his life before he hit the ground. His throat had been slit for good measure. His hair is the same brown color as the smaller boy but without the lice. He is about 12 or 13 and just as skinny and malnourished as his brother; this family was indeed in a pitiful condition.

The father lays about five feet away, an arrow sticking out of his back but that was not the cause of death. There were several sword slashes and knife wounds covering his torso, arms, and back. He had been set upon by a pack of savages and the fury with which they struck was sickening. His brown hair is slick with blood and his face unrecognizable from the numerous blunt strikes it took.

I see the drag marks leading into the bushes and dread having to follow them because I know what likely waits at the end. It is something that I have seen in my many years and it is a sight that I wish no man to see. I am hoping not to find what I expect, but hope is not something the gods provide so easily this day. In fact what I find is far worse and more hideous than I expected.

The mother lays naked, bloody, beaten, and dead. The beasts had taken turns with her and from what was left several took pleasures even after she was dead. She is just as skinny as the older boy and her light brown hair covers what used to be a pretty face. In another place, another lifetime she may have been a real beauty.

The sight of her broken body is sickening but even it pales in comparison to the other body lying behind the tree. The girl may have been no more than 9 or 10 years old. A small thing even for a waif. A tiny flower, her petals plucked before their time. I vomit what is left of my breakfast. I cannot fathom the evil of man that would do this to an innocent creature. This time I don't curse the gods, I make a vow to seek them out upon my arrival to Veristagen for the final judgment and find a way to destroy them. I stand over her...

 **4**

The blow knocks me to the ground. The force with which I am hit sends me a good ten feet. I land against the ground, my breath leaves me and I feel the pain in my lungs as I fight to get it back. My eyes reflect bright dancing sparkles of light as I try to rise but I fall back to the dirt. I lay forcing air into my lungs but just as I succeed in catching my breath I feel the weight of someone small mounting me. My arms are grabbed and forced over my head. I try to fight back but the strength is overbearing and as I try to buck the individual off I am struck in the face. Darkness engulfs me.

 **5**

I open my eyes. The little sparkles continue to dance and I shake my head to clear it. Pain scorches through my skull.

"Be still if you wish to live." The voice is soft and tender as if whispered on the wind. The shadowy figure in my unfocused eyes is petit, a young woman by all indication. Even in a dazed state I should be able to easily gain the upper hand on someone so small. I prefer to identify the severity of my situation however before I act. If the intent was to kill me I would never have woken up, so I play it safe...for now.

"What do..." I am struck hard in the face. The sparkles dance ceremoniously around in my head once and eyes once more. It hurt...a lot more than it should have.

"Be quiet." The tenderness left the voice and is replaced by fury, almost hatred.

The voice definitely belongs to a young woman, probably just under 20 years. She is of little concern. The person who struck me is powerful and is the immediate threat. I wonder where the man is? He is probably standing to my rear just out of my peripheral; actually, now that I think about it, there may be more than one, which is of greater concern. If these are the same ones that attacked the family I am done for but an odd feeling, an understanding comes over me that these people are not the culprits.

The fogginess slowly dissipates and I make out the girl. She is even smaller than I had originally thought. She stands just over five feet and may weigh 100 pounds on a heavy day. She is wearing a gray hooded cloak that covers her as she kneels over the girl's body. I question my belief that it is a girl when she rises, cradling the other girl's body in her arms. From my experience, she should not have been able to lift the dead girl's body no matter how fragile she was alive but this girl lifted the other with ease, effortlessly. Slight curves in the hips and a lock of golden, red hair confirm it is definitely a girl.

The girl stands holding the other. What is she going to do with her? Bury her probably; it is the only thing that can be done. Then it happens. The dead girl blinks. My breath escapes me, she is alive, I never considered it possible. I had not been able to check the girl for life before being struck…. and then a realization strikes me. The poor child, my eyes tear up not from sorrow but anger. The pain she must be in. The men had not spared her and she had suffered the same fate as her mother. The evil of men and the indifference of the gods never seize to amaze me.

"Please, I..." I want to help but my words are cut off by the sweet sound of the cloaked girl's voice.

"She will be okay, her pain is now mine." There is a twinge of suffering in her voice. As soft as it is, it is still a commanding voice but one touched with the essence of pain. What does she mean by _"her pain is now mine?"_

"There is a small knife by your foot. You can use it to cut yourself free when we are gone." The girl informs me, then she commands, "Do not try and follow us or your life will be forfeited." With those words she walks away into the bushes carrying the girl.

 **6**

The trail stops at a stream that rages with the snowmelt coming off the mountains. Another aspect of a hot summer and blistering winter is the floods that come with the spring snow melt. The lack of vegetation allows the overflowing rivers and streams to ravage the countryside. The girl definitely came this way but there had been no sign of her companions. Have they taken another route and would link up later with her? All I know is there is no way the girl crossed this stream alone. Even with help it would be impossible as the rapids bash and thrash against the boulders within. Night is fast approaching so I mark the area so I can start searching again tomorrow.

As I make camp further back the way I came, staying clear of the stream, I reflect on my search for the girls to determine if I missed something.

 _After discovering the knife the hooded girl had mentioned with my foot I was able to cut myself free. The girl had left but there was no sound of her companions leaving so I remained conscious of my surroundings in case I had to defend myself, but there was no one. They must have slinked off behind me while I was distracted by the girl. I wanted to chase her down but the bodies of the family lay where they were before so I dug one large pit and buried them together. I clothed the mother in her ripped dress as a last chivalrous act which I hope she remembers when I meet her in Veristagen. I knelt beside the grave and tried to pray but I am sure the mother prayed as she was raped and mauled so what good would it do. My thoughts were hampered anyhow by the hooded girl. For some reason she was the only thing my mind would entertain. I located her tracks which were the only ones visible so I followed picking up my pace as I went. I knew I would easily catch up with her but after two hours I didn't seem to be making up any ground. The girl was making good time even while carrying a body. Or had she passed the girl to one of her companions and was she leading me on a chase? I heard the rushing water and knew this was my chance to catch up but as I approached the stream that was now a river I lost the tracks._

I take the rabbit off the spit and bite into the meat, a little over done. My rambling thoughts caused me to burn my dinner. I finish the rabbit off anyhow, even the burnt parts, and clean up but the entire time my mind is constantly focused on the girl. There is something about her, something just not right but I can't pinpoint it. A cold hand strokes my back and I shake as if chilled. Tomorrow I will find her tracks and chase her down; I must know who she is.

I finish cleaning up and walk over to Gallant to feed and water him. Gallant is my trusted companion and best friend. He has been with me through some of the harshest moments of my life and has never let me down in my time of need. I believe our souls and destiny are intertwined and I hope they will be in the next life as well. Hope, there it is again.

After I check and secure my perimeter, I move back over to my bedding and lie down. Even though the hooded girl occupies my thoughts I have no doubt I will sleep soundly, it has been a long day. As I close my eyes I see a blank face covered by golden red hair, I dream of the family that was slaughtered and the faceless girl and of Jacelyn and Margaret.

 **7**

I wake, still dreary. Was something there, someone? A yawn takes me; I rub my eyes, another yawn. I see only Gallant. I lay back down. It is just the wind.

 **8**

Unbelievable. How did she do it? I awoke from a decent night's sleep and was almost finished making breakfast when I noticed the footprint. I spilt my tea as I realize I had been visited in the night. A small footprint reveals that the girl, I can only assume it was her, had been in my camp during the night. I quickly draw my sword but for what purpose. If her companions wanted to they could have easily slit my throat in the night. My visitor's intention was not to kill, but what? I rush to my pack, open the sack, and pull out my most precious possession. I quickly unwrap it. Safe. I don't know what I would do if it was ever taken from me.

I look at Gallant. "Thanks for the warning, old man." He stamps his hoof and paws the ground. Gallant whinnies what I am sure is a smartass comeback. I look over and see more footprints by him. I give him a quizzical look. No one can get near him without a bite or hard kick. Last night however, he let a girl come into the camp unhindered and not only that, he let her stand next to him. I really need to meet this girl.

I stow the doll back into the sack, gather up my possessions, and lead Gallant back to the stream. I search for a crossing and cannot find one. The only possible way across is a limb that juts about 10 feet over the water but even a jumping squirrel would be hard pressed to make the leap. No, somehow the girl backtracked and probably linked up with her companions.

I lead Gallant back to where the carnage took place the day prior. There are no new signs of the girl or anyone else. The girl still engages my mind but there is another task at hand. The men who did this have almost a two day start on me and if I am going to bring them to justice then I better get moving. From the tracks that were left I am looking for at least five men. Hopefully I catch them when they are sleeping; otherwise I could be in for a real battle. I have fought as many as three trained warriors at one time so I am confident I can handle some brigands. My concern is I will have to kill a few which I have no problem doing but I rather they face justice properly. The Northern Court will find them guilty and beheading will be their punishment and I will more than happily carry out their sentence.

I will send men from the next town to retrieve the bodies and deliver them to Lynchburg for proper burial. If I am real lucky I will find the men drunk or passed out in the next town. I can only hope. Hope. The gods be damned.

 **The Hooded Girl**

 **1**

I watch him as he paces back and forth on the other side of the river. The raging water prevents him from crossing and I know what he is thinking. He thinks there is no way I crossed especially carrying the girl but he doesn't know me; no one knows me. His frustration is evident and I smile. He is very determined I give him that. As he paces I recall our first encounter.

 _When I came across the carnage on the road I wanted revenge, especially after seeing the girl. I attacked the only person I saw. I hit him just below the chest and he landed hard against the ground a few feet away. He attempted to get up which surprised me. He was a large man but even so the force of my strike should have prevented him from standing. His attempt at standing failed and he fell back to the ground. I rushed to him and straddled him, holding his arms down. He tried to rip them free but my grip was tight. He tried to buck me off by raising his hips so I drove my elbow into his temple and he blacked out. I quickly dismounted him and dragged him to a tree and tied him to it. The things I had planned for him, the pain that he would suffer. I salivated at the thought. In my younger years I would have just ripped him apart but I have learned to be patient and discovered that when I took my time I would remain satisfied longer._

 _After checking on the girl and discovering she was still alive I became even more enraged. If she had died then she would not have to suffer any more but as it was she would feel pain like she has never known and it fed my rage, it fueled my hatred. I closed my eyes and breathed. I must keep the rage under control; I must be its master. Nicholaos demands it._

 _I made the girl comfortable and then moved to the man to feed the fire burning within me. I would make his pain last and make him suffer ten-fold what the girl had suffered. I knelt down in front of him and grabbed him by a tuft of hair and put my knife to his throat but as I looked at him I sensed something. My senses are keen including the one that lies beneath, hidden. Some call it intuition, others witchcraft. I call it a gift. As I stared at the man I realized he was not involved in the massacre. He was just the poor fool that happened across the aftermath. There was also something else. I sensed something within him that I had not sensed in a man in many years; goodness. This was a good and honest man. A man with a kind and gentle soul. It hadn't always been but it is now. How is it possible? Men are not good, men are not gentle, but my senses don't lie. I cannot feast upon such a soul and surely cannot condemn one to Pandaria._

 _I put a small knife by his boot so that he may free himself after I leave. I would normally bury the dead but leaving them would buy me time to get as far away from him as possible... for his own safety. I was positive he would spend the time to bury the dead, his heart is such. It would save his life. I won't feed on his soul but I would kill him if it became necessary. I hoped I wouldn't have to. He woke and shook his head. I struck him and told him to be still if he wished to live. He obeyed, but not out of fear. I can tell this man was dangerous physically but he was even more soul on an intellectual level which makes him even more dangerous._

 _I moved back to the girl, knelt down, and lifted her up. She was light, just a small waif. I felt her move and held her tight absorbing as much of her pain as I could; it hurt. The man spoke but I cut him off and told him about the knife and warned him not to follow. I wondered at the time if he could hear the sorrow in my voice? Never show them weakness._

 _I carried the girl through the forest; I could taste the bitterness in the air and on every bush or branch I touched, sulfur. This is a dying land. The man did not immediately follow, Samsaria be thankful. I knew he would care for the dead, he truly was different._

 _I came upon the stream. I could easily cross if I was alone but carrying the girl posed a problem. Nicholaos always said, "If you find yourself stuck always look up." I did and saw the branch that jetted out across the river. I put the girl over my shoulder and climbed up the tree. I walked as far out on the limb as I could. I looked across and spotted a nice soft landing spot. I backed up all the away against the trunk and then sprinted forward. At the mark I made, I leapt with all my strength. I realized halfway that I would overshoot my landing spot. I dropped the girl as I flew past, she landed softly, I crashed into a large tree. Pain shot through my ribs. I heard Nicholaos laugh. He always laughed when I hurt myself. In the beginning I would get mad at him but I have learned to control my rage and anger. The best remedy for pain is laughter, another lesson he taught me. I laughed hard, recovered quickly, hid the girl, and waited. He approached the river a while later._

 **2**

His frustration subsides and he walks back the way he came. I wait a few minutes and pick up the girl; I find a secluded spot that is concealed on all sides. I quickly reinforce the concealment to provide even more protection for her.

I lay the girl softly in a bed I created from leaves. The plants on this side of the river don't seem to be as contaminated by the sulfur. I slowly move my hands over her body to check for broken bones and am surprised there are none. I look her over searching for cuts and abrasions. Her groin is obviously cut and torn. A gash about an inch long on the right side of her head oozes blood as does the cut under her right eye. Her nose and the cut on her lip have stopped bleeding and other then these wounds I can find no more. I clean and rub some sap from an Alaro tree on her injuries which will speed healing as well as protect the wound. I then set to the task of dealing with the injuries in her groin. Alaro sap will help but there is nothing but the will of Samsaria that can help the deeper wounds. The damage to her soul and psyche are unknown at this time and may not be known for years to come.

I take her small hand in mine and bring it to my cheek. I see the bruises darkening into sick but beautiful purples and blues on her face. My tears slide down and caress her delicate fingers. The rage is still there festering within, building for when the time comes but right now all I feel is heartache and sorrow. A precious flower lies in front of me, torn and trampled, decimated by rabid beasts. Her innocence ripped from her by the savagery of man. The despicable cowards will pay. They will pay severely for their evilness. I smile at the thought.

The girl is still unconscious but she will soon wake and when she does I will hold her. I will take her pain and I will suffer as much as I can for her. She will still feel pain and it will feed my rage and hatred. I will store the pain within and when the time comes, and it will, I will return it to the vile creatures. I will use the pain and suffering to instill justice upon those that violated this girl and her family. I will send the defiled corpses of the men to Pandaria but their souls will belong to me. Their souls will quench the thirst that consumes me and feed the hunger that tears at my own soul. Once satisfied, I will be able to sleep. It has been too long since I slept. The girl flinches. It is time.

 **3**

I watch the man prepare the rabbit. I wonder what it tastes like. I have never eaten rabbit and never will. Little things like this intrigue me and if there is another life after this one I will be sure to try all of the things I haven't in this one. The man downs a small flask of wine. Something else I will have to try in my next life. I watch him stare at nothing, he is overcooking the rabbit. He bites into it and I see he notices he has burned the meat. He eats it anyway. Good, I hate wasteful people.

After I attended the girl I located where the man had set up camp. This man is a smart one. I have seen others camp near rivers and watched as they were ripped away by raging water or feasted upon by wild animals.

The man cleans up, walks over and feeds his horse, it is a magnificent creature. I feel they have a bond that has been forged in battle, forged by death and destruction. The man carries himself proudly. He appears fit and powerful, a formidable match for any normal man but of course I am no man and am far from normal. He walks around his campsite placing trip wires and identifying avenues of approach. Avenues of approach are areas that an enemy would most likely attack from so this man definitely has military experience. He completes his sweep and then moves back to his mat and nestles down to sleep. I will give him a little time to go into a deep sleep before moving to his campsite and investigating who he is. In the mean time I relax and wait and think about the girl.

 _She had twitched. A slight movement. Then she stiffened, pain racking her small frame. I held her tight and squeezed gently so as not to crush her ribs or other bones. There was no sound emanating from her but her face showed terror and agony. I squeezed a little bit harder. I reached into her and searched, rushing to find her. No matter how strong I was, or how powerful I could be, at that moment I was completely helpless, but not useless. I could hold her and protect her. It was her pain and she had to suffer it. I could enter her and guide her, which would alleviate some pain but it was up to her to fight it. She had to dig deep down and bury the pain, to take it and lock it away somewhere inside her soul. It was either that or succumb to it and allow it to take her beyond the darkness, to drag her into an abyss where she would never escape. She must find the strength. I gave her all I could. I forced my soul to reach into her and provide her with council to coax her to stand tall. I held her for what seemed a lifetime and would willingly do so if necessary. She vomited all over me. Sickening bile and blood and then she went limp and stopped breathing._

 _She took an enormous breath and her body went rigid for at least a minute and then she relaxed. I heard something that brought joy to my heart. The girl started crying, a soft whimper at first and then full on cries. I held her until she yielded and fell asleep. She would be alright, well as alright as anyone could be after being brutally raped by men. She would still suffer the memories, have to live through the nightmares that were sure to follow but she would live and I would be there for her. We will use her pain to bring judgment upon and justice to those that gave her the pain._

 _As she slept I washed away the blood that flowed fresh from her wounds and the vileness of the men that was forced out by her convulsions. I washed the dirt from the rest of her soft skin and kissed the bruises that revealed themselves. Bruises would cover her entire body before the week was over and there would be even more pain. The time it takes her to recover will be dangerous for me but I am willing to risk it. I kissed her forehead and then made my way to where I am now._

 **4**

The horse is magnificent. Black as the night, he stands proud and is at least 17 hands tall and easily tops 1,000 pounds. He doesn't make a sound as I approach him because he senses there is no danger from me. Does he know something I don't? Why else would he not warn his companion? I put my hand on him just below his front hip. His heart is beating normal. He lowers his head and I place my forehead against his and close my eyes. His is an old and glorious soul, a warrior's soul.

I reach up and stroke the side of his face and caress his black mane. I rub his shoulder and feel the long scar that runs across it. I walk around him and feel the other scars that cover his body. This horse is truly a warrior, as well as a master at avoiding death. A creature that was born for war and battle, and from what I see and feel, a survivor.

I search through the man's belongings but there is nothing that identifies him. There is no emblem, talisman, or crest that would give me an idea of what his family name is. There was no mark on the horse that I could find either. I focus on a small sack within the man's pack. There is nothing except for a small item that is wrapped as if it is the most fragile thing ever. I gently unwrap it.

A small ragged doll, weathered and torn, stares up at me with one eye dangling from a thin thread. The cloth is singed and darkened by soot. I hold it to my heart and feel sadness seep from it. Tragedy has embedded itself into the essence of the doll. There is something else that is even more powerful, love, an innocent love, a child's love. I sniff it. I smell the aroma of fire and deep in the fabric the fragrance of a child, a small girl. I stick the tip of my tongue to it. I taste ash and the saltiness of tears. I prevent myself from crying. The doll was created by a man's hand but it was tragedy created by men that left its mark on it. I tenderly rewrap the doll and gently place it back in the sack.

I watch him as he sleeps. His eyes twitch involuntarily as he dreams. What is he dreaming of? A strange feeling comes over me. I don't like it. This man is as lost as I am. I fight the urge to touch his cheek. I really don't like how I am feeling. I don't feel for men, I hate men, despise them. Men are vile creatures that only want to destroy and defile innocence. Men are only good for one thing, feeding my hunger which soothes my rage. This man is different though. Even Nicholaos was like most men. Nicholaos did not prey on the innocent but he could be cruel and vicious at times. This man...this man's essence is pure, it is not possible. Men cannot be pure, they can only be abhorrent and cruel. I step back tripping over his saddle. His eyes open, I move as fast as I can into the bushes.

I freeze as he looks around. A large yawn escapes him. He rubs his eye with one hand as another yawn overtakes him. He lays his head down and falls quickly back to sleep. I quietly slink away and head back to the girl.

 **The Broken Flower**

 **1**

 _Please, please don't hurt me. The monster laughs at me as it strikes me. I hear my mom scream and the laughter of the monsters. I feel the weight of the monster on me and then I feel the pain between my legs, I scream._

I scuttle back until my back presses against something. Everything hurts. My legs, my arms, my head all hurt. I can't cry it hurts so much. Arms wrap themselves around me. Momma. Not momma. It hurts so much, I want to die. I try to cry, I must cry. Please help me, don't hurt me. I am so tired, it hurts so much. Please take away the pain, let me die, please, please, please take away the pain. My head hurts, I see darkness, a light, I see a light, I go to the light. I feel my stomach churn and then I vomit. It hurts and stings. I lose my breath and I think I will never find it again but then it comes and I breathe. I breathe and then I cry. Darkness wraps its arms around me.

 **2**

I wake. I am alone. I am scared. Will the men come back? Where's momma? Dad? William and Lucas? The girl? There was a girl.

I squeeze into the corner of…..of…..I don't know what exactly it is but it was made to protect me. I wrap my arms around my knees as I pull them to my chest. The pain rips through my body and I cry out. Tears soak my eyes. I try to vomit but I have nothing in my stomach. Everything hurts. I want my momma.

"Momma!" I cry out, where is she? A voice inside my head tells me and I remember. I remember everything.

 _The man holds me. His grip hurts my arms. Another man is dragging momma into the bushes. William is on the ground arrows sticking out of him. I don't see Lucas. Other men have dad and they take turns stabbing him with their swords. He falls. I hear momma scream and the other men follow where the one man dragged her._

 _The man holding me lifts me up. I smell his breath and it stinks. He laughs and licks my face. I almost vomit. He carries me into the bushes. I see the men on top of momma. The man throws me to the ground. He rips my dress off. I scream as he….._

"NO,NO,NO!" I scream. I rock back and forth it hurts really bad, I want my momma. "Momma! Momma!" I call out but she doesn't come. I lay on my side. It hurts so bad. "Momma, please!" The sweet darkness takes me.

 **3**

I open my eyes. I try to move. It hurts so much.

"Don't move." A sweet voice orders me. "Just lay there and try to relax"

My groin burns. Momma it hurts so much. I reach down but a hand pushes mine away.

"Don't touch; you will only cause more pain." Her voice is soothing and I do as I am told.

The girl moves up next to me. She helps me to sit up. My entire body hurts and I cry out.

"Shhhhhh! It is going to hurt but it will get better with time. You have to try to be strong." She whispers, sadness enveloping her voice.

Easy for her to say.

"Here, eat these berries they will help." She places a berry in my mouth and I eat it ravenously it's like nothing I have ever had.

The sweetness of the berry is followed by several more and then she pours cool water into my mouth. It tastes much better than the water at home. Dad says it is because of the mountain. He pours the water at home through a device that cleans it but it still tastes nasty.

After I fill up on the berries the girl puts some stuff on my wounds. Her green eyes are the prettiest things I have ever seen and there are tears in them when she puts the stuff on the wounds between my legs. I wince in pain and cry. It hurts so much.

She finishes and then sits in front of me. Her eyes glisten from her tears. Her hair is a color of red I have never seen. Within the red are golden flakes, it is the color of the sun as it sets. She is wearing a mask that covers her face so only her eyes are visible. She is bigger than me but not as big as momma was.

She hands me an apple.

"Thank you." I say sheepishly. I see a smile underneath the mask.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Sarah…..Sarah Lancaster." I smile back at her.

"Well Sarah Lancaster." She says while standing. "My name is Eunomyah." She performs a perfect curtsy. She continues as I look at her confused by the name she used. "You can call me Elizabeth as it is more easily said in your tongue."

"My tongue?" I ask. "You are not from here?"

Elizabeth says something in a language I do not understand and her smile grows at my confusion.

"I come from a land far from this one and one you probably never heard off, Atraterria." She starts to continue but I interrupt her.

"The Dark Lands!" I blurt out excitedly, it hurt. I see her frown through the mask "My grandfather told me and my brothers a story about Atraterria. But it no longer exists." I look at her quizzically. Her smile returns.

"Nevermind about it. What you need to do is rest." She says lying next to me.

Elizabeth eases my head onto her shoulder and embraces me. I immediately feel warm and tired. I close my eyes but I do not sleep. I am afraid of what I might see.

 **The Evil of Men**

 **1**

"You need to quit sulking like a babe and get over it, Mansel." Dungar pushes a mug of ale in my direction. "What has happened, happened and there is nothing that can be done about it."

Dungar is my friend and has been since our days in the Southern Regiment. Back then we were soldiers helping to fight off the Nubasian Army that decided it wanted to control the southern portion of Pelatia. Fact was they wanted the mineral rich southern desert. The southern desert is a vast desert that covers the entire southern portion of Pelatia, Nubasia, and Cromaterra. The desert is rich with all kinds of minerals but the southern portion in Pelatia has the most abundant and precious and a man could earn a decent living if he was skilled enough and didn't mind the harsh conditions. Right now I wish I had chosen such a life.

"We could have stopped them." My voice raised a little too loud caused a momentarily silence amongst our companions who were sitting at another table.

"Quiet my friend or you may see our tongues cut out or worse." Dungar is right. The four men we joined are vicious and cruel and would not think twice to gut either of us and leave us for the stray dogs. "When the time is right we will make haste and leave these retched men and seek more appropriate work." He whispers and laughs to cover the seriousness of our conversation.

Hagert motions to us and we grab our mugs and join the others. They are celebrating the deed we have done except for Michel, our leader. He watches me intently as I walk over and sit across from him. He is a vicious man and the snarled look on his mouth reflects the discontent he has for me. I was only accepted in the group because of Dungar and at this moment I regret ever meeting my friend.

 **2**

We slept the previous night's drink away and mounted our horses. Michel flipped the tavern keeper a gold barcken and the tavern keeper's wife a slick smile who shied from her husband's glare. Michel called for us to ride and we set off. My horse whinnied discontent but I gained control. My riding skills aren't the grandest but I become better day by day. Maybe I should have taken Randell Taylorman's advice and learned to ride when I was younger.

We raced out of town heading to God knows where. I know the road to Clouseton lies down the road but I will refuse to take it if that is our course. People flee from the street as we gallop past leaving Green Hill behind us and our dastardly deed even further behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Man's Revelations**

 **1**

A week, one long damn week since I left Lynchburg and still no sign of the priest or culprits. I have been through two towns. The first was two days after the slaughter. It was a small hovel called Green Hill, named so because it sat next to a hill covered in green grass, how original. I was informed by the barkeep that the priest had passed through a week prior and the men did indeed stay over one night and had drunk their fill of his ale. If only I had not followed the girl. There were six culprits and they had drank hardily and had spent the night on the floor, tables, and one in the barkeep's bed, with the barkeep's wife. The men lit out the next morning heading south. I made arrangements with the barkeep to retrieve the bodies of the family in exchange for the promise to cut the balls off the man that slept with his wife. I had no intention of keeping my promise. It is my duty to retrieve the men for trial not to judge them and definitely not to execute them until the High Court orders it. I asked, with little expectancy, if the barkeep had seen a group with a girl amongst them. He couldn't say that he had.

The next town is just as small and dreary as Green Hill. Taylor Mill is its name and like Green Hill the best source of information is the barkeep. One thing you can count on with scoundrels is that no matter what town they visit, you will always find them at the local tavern or stop over. I was right, but the difference is there had only been five of them. The sixth must have turned off on the route heading east. There is a road that juts off the "Bandit's Trail" that heads west in the direction of the coast. The only place that way is Clouseton. Prior to reaching Taylor Mill I contemplated taking the road to Clouseton as I figured the fiends would head that way but my instincts lead me south so I was mostly correct.

The only good news is that I have the men's descriptions which fit 75% of the residents of Clouseton. I can at least now return to Lagusburg and seek permission from the Magistrates to track the men down, with all the legal power of the Northern High Court, nothing or no one can stop me from venting justice on them.

Gallant needs a rest as do I so I set him up at the livery stable and I get a room at a small hostess house. It is nice to sleep in a bed for a change and the rest will allow me to regain my strength for the task that is ahead of me. I lie down and think of the faceless girl wondering where she is and if the child is still with her. I will sleep well tonight.

 **3**

I wake to the sound of yelling and loud clamoring coming from the street below. Even though the bed was hard, I was sleeping comfortably. Any bed is better than sleeping on the cold hard ground night after night. I ease out of bed and slowly slip on my trousers and over shirt between yawns. The commotion below becomes even more hectic and garish so I quickly slip on my boots and rush down. I step onto the walkway in front of the hostess house and grab a boy by the shoulder as he ran by.

"What is happening lad?" I ask the boy gruffly.

"Sir, a traveler has come with tales of a man strung up near the road to Clouseton." The boy stammers shaken by my bluntness.

I overhear a man saying something about witches and sacrifices. I rush to the stables, saddle Gallant, and throw a Silver Barcken to the blacksmith as I mount my steed. I ride fast and hard so that I may beat the rush of gawkers that are bound to head the same way to see the spectacle. It doesn't take long for me to reach the sight and what a sight it is.

No more than five feet down the road leading to Clouseten on a large oak is a man, or what is left of a man. A sword has been rammed through his chest pinning him to the tree like a message hammered to a notification board and like any message it is full of information. There is little left of the man's face as it looks to have been ripped apart by a savage beast. Dead eyes look into the distance as if staring into an abyss. Maybe he is staring at his life and seeing all of the events that have led to the moment of his death. Some Scarigs, black birds that feast on dead animals, gather in the nearby branches waiting in the hopes of scavenging a meal. Some of the townsfolk pull a cart up to the tree and are about to take the body down.

"Stop!" I order as I leap from Gallant. "Leave the body where it is."

"But sir, we must remove this awful scene from view." The barkeep from Taylor Mill balks at my order.

"Give me just a few moments and then you may remove him." I strongly request giving the man a stern look at which he looks down and away.

"And who are you?" A burly man who is standing with the barkeep asks as if he is in charge.

I pull my sword and the man steps back but instead of gutting him I raise it in front of me in a salute.

"My name is Gabriel Saint Croix, Commanding General of the Pelatian Equite, Protector of King Egilhard, and Chief Marshall of the Northern High Court. I order all of those that are present to heed my charge and do as I command by order of the High Court, the King, and Wodein, the God of Gods." I state the practiced introduction and produce the Ring of Wodein, named for the God of Gods. All those who have been touched by the Sword of Thunour, the god of War and Thunder, receive the ring and all within the King's Realm must obey and abide by the decisions a holder commands.

"Sir Gabriel, forgive us." The burly man begs as he drops to one knee and drops his head so as not to dishonor me by looking at me. The rest of the people follow suit one by one.

I despise having to use my title to get people to do what I need but in some cases it is warranted and necessary.

"Please rise and allow me a moment to do what I need to do." I politely ask and the men generously welcome me to take my time and ask if there is any assistance they can provide. I wave them off courteously. A murmur rises amongst the crowd as they discuss the situation and my presence.

I move closer and examine the body more closely. The sword holds the main body in place and the arms and legs are spread in an "X" shape with knives protruding from the hands and feet. The face has definitely been ripped apart by something or someone. Four claw looking marks make ragged lines down both sides of the face from just below the eyes to the mouth. The cheeks are swollen to double the normal size. I pull the man's shirt apart and I see slash marks likely created by a short blade of some kind across the entire upper body. A hole where the heart should be is surrounded by torn flesh, the heart itself missing, and more slash marks appear on the man's lower torso. As my eyes move lower I know what I am going to find or rather not find. Where the man's cock and balls should be is nothing more than sliced flesh. I have no need to look for them; I know exactly where they are. The swelling in the cheeks isn't from being struck or cut; it is from what has been shoved into his mouth. Whoever cleans this mess up will be in for a shock when he opens the mouth and the location of the man's testicles will be revealed. I brush the man's hair back to reveal the words that I know are carved into the forehead. "Rancloren Chilook" is engraved into the skin and to the layman it may look like it means nothing but a scholar who knows Attraterria will know it. I now know some Attraterria and translated it means "Child Rapist" and I have seen this before.

4

Four _years ago I was investigating the rape of an 8 year old girl in a small northern fishing village called Treedale. The suspect was a well-known and respected man so I had to tread lightly. The girl had not recovered fully and could not say for fact that it was him but there were several other children that stated the man was the last person seen with her. I hired three men to accompany me to his home so that I may question him but as we approached the cottage the recognizable smell of blood permeated from the dwelling. As we kicked in the door a sickening sight stared us in the eyes. Two of my company vomited at the sight of the man hanging from the rafters. His face had been ripped apart and heart cut out. His cock and balls, we later discovered, had been shoved into his mouth."Rancloren Chilook" was carved into his forehead. At the time the words meant nothing but a scholar later translated the words as Attraterria, a long forgotten land and language._

 _No one ever found out who did it, actually no one bothered to investigate except me. The towns people simply went on with their lives feeling justice was served and the town elders simply divided up the man's assets among themselves. I, on the other hand, continued to research over the years delving into Saint Croix's and the High Court's massive libraries for any indication this has happened before. The only information I could find was a small blurb about a string of strange killings in an old Luten King's journal but it was over 150 years old so it could not be connected to the current killings. I also didn't give up because I believe that every man, no matter how vile he is, deserves to be tried by the law. Vigilante justice is not true justice as I have seen many innocent men strung up or beheaded through false accusations. Families destroyed due to a false tongue. Granted, this man was guilty beyond doubt as the girl lived and identified him by name once the shock wore off but justice must be absolute._

If I had the time I would stay and investigate this killing but as it is I have lost more time to side quests than my current mission allowed. I step back one last time and can't help wonder who the artist is. As grotesque as it is the person who did this is an artist. To the normal eye it looks like the work of a mad man and the slashes, cuts, and tears are random acts of violence but to me the work is meticulous and purposeful. There is a design to the work, there is a specific method to the carnage, and the body is displayed in a very specific way as if it is a masterpiece. I motion for the men to continue with removing the body and as the townsfolk pull the sword out, the man falls forward splattering to the ground. On his back are more slashes but these slashes form a single word "Siex", six. The artist has altered his painting.

 **The Artist**

 **1**

I watch from a secluded tree as Gabriel Saint Croix, Commanding General of the Pelatian Equite, Protector of King Egilhard, and Chief Marshall of the Northern High Court, looks over the body. Gabriel is an old name, one that carries prestige and power, one that has belonged to some of the most powerful men of all time. It is the name of Abrasiam's, the God of Man, most trusted follower. Abrasiam's Gabriel led man in defeating the beast of the world and gave man dominion over all. Someday, Samsaria willing, I will make Abrasiam and all the God's pay for that mistake.

Gabriel meticulously examines the body from head to toe. He does not rush and he does not turn from the surreal scene. He observes and studies the body. It's as if he is judging every cut, every slice, and as he steps back a look of admiration crosses his face. Does he admire my artwork? Does he see the beauty of it, or does he only see, as others do, a grotesque display of carnage? He lifts a tuft of hair and my signature is revealed, I wait for the quizzical look to follow. He mouths the words and a look of recognition flashes across his face. I am stunned, he has seen my work before, but where? I lose track of how long I have been in one place so I can't say for sure. I have seen so many people in my life and I cannot remember them all. I do however, remember the victims. Their innocent faces haunt my thoughts and my dreams. The terror they faced becomes mine. I also never forget the faces of my muses. The men I have used as the canvas to my art. When the faces of the children haunt me and their pain envelopes my soul it is the faces of their tormentors that soothe the hurt. Their terror calms me. Men are vile and despicable creatures. Men are a disease and just like all diseases, they spread, infecting those around them until a cure can be found. Unfortunately there is not a cure because the seed of the disease is within all men and only needs the smallest of coaxing to infect its host. I feed on the disease but only when it becomes uncontrollable. When the disease completely infests the soul of the host that is when I feed upon it. My hunger can only be sated by feasting upon the souls of the infested. Last night I fed for the first time in two years and that is where Gabriel Saint Croix viewed one of my masterpieces.

 **2**

 _I walked across some mountains along the coast of a northern sea to a small fishing village. I had just left Numibia where I feasted upon a very vile man that got thrills from torturing women. I was just wondering and planned to return to the mountains to sleep when I discovered that a young girl had been raped. I waited until late one night and visited her in her home._

 _She was comatose, oblivious to her surroundings so the authorities would have to wait for her to wake to hear what she had to say. I, however, don't need someone to have words to tell me what happened or who committed the deed. All I need are my senses. Touch, taste, and smell provide all the clues I need and of course there is my gift. My gift lets me "see" the disease that lies in men. The disease also leaves its imprint on the victims. It is this imprint that allows me to see the perpetrator, and it becomes imbedded into my senses. My sight and hearing are enhanced which allows me track the disease, but in this case the man was well known and finding him was easy._

 _It didn't take me long to complete my masterpiece and normally I choose a secluded spot to observe those that discover the body or bodies. I get some satisfaction from the reactions of the onlookers but even more from the other men that see what could have happened to them. They imagine it could be them upon display instead of some other unlucky bastard. Maybe seeing my artwork prevents one or two of the men from allowing the disease to take full control and maybe some innocent will benefit from it. I really don't know. That day however, I was tired and needed to sleep so I forewent my usual ritual and headed to the mountains. Gabriel Saint Croix must have been in the group that discovered the body._

 **3**

I decide to track Gabriel as he leaves the townspeople to deal with the body. He mounts his horse and makes a clicking sound and it starts walking. It walks about ten feet and Gabriel gives it a slight kick and the horse starts to gallop. I hear some women scream back where the body is being removed; they must have found the "thing" I shoved in his mouth. I smile broadly but then Gabriel gives the horse a harder kick and it takes off in a full stride sprint. The horse is powerful and fast, I have a hard time keeping up without giving myself away.

It doesn't take long for him to reach the town. He slows his horse to a walk and yells to a stable boy to bring a pale of water. A boy of about 10 years runs out a few minutes later with a pale half his size, spilling half of its contents in his effort, and holds the pale while the horse drinks. Gabriel throws the boy a coin who seems happily surprised. Gabriel then coaxes his horse forward and eventual makes his way out of the town.

This man continues to amaze me. I expected him to return to the town and stay the night but he does the opposite. So as I thought, Gabriel Saint Croix is more than an innocent observer in this game. The question is whether he will be an asset or a hindrance. For his sake he better hope he is not the latter.

Normally, I would not worry about another player in the game because I am a far better player than anyone else. The problem I have is the girl. She will slow me down but what else can I do? I cannot leave her alone in the forest and there isn't time to seek out any relatives. I will just have to make do and hope that Gabriel Saint Croix isn't as good of a player as I believe he is.

 **4**

I return to where I left the girl. Sarah Lancaster, daughter of Isaac and Joan Lancaster, sister of William and Lucas Lancaster, all deceased. Bruises cover her body and she is weak from the abuse she received but she has a strength that burns deep in her and I have no doubt she will physically recover. Initially she was afraid of me and I don't blame her, I can be scary at times, but she quickly realized I would not hurt her. She is different than the others that I have met. There is something about her, I noticed it as I held her for the first time and the more time I spend with her the more I realize she is different. I enter the abandoned hut and she welcomes me with a warm smile.

"How was your adventure?" She asks beaming. Her face, still swollen and bruised, glows. My eyes water at the thought of the sweetness of this child.

"It was glorious." I reply while sitting next to her. I take her hands in mine. "It is time for us to move again, will you be okay?" My concern is that as strong as she is mentally, her fragile body can only take so much. When I move it is fast and the physical toll can be too much.

"I...I am still a bit sore but I should be okay." She looks down sheepishly. My heart wants to break.

What has happened to the old me? I have never been this soft and emotional. Nicolaos would scoff at the perceived weakness that has overcome me but there is something about Sarah. She has awakened something in me that is unexplainable, something almost maternal. There were other children, there will always be other children, that I became attached to but not like Sarah. It may have to do with the fact that she has no one left to care for her or just that I have become indulgent in my old age. Either way it doesn't matter. All that matters is that those that hurt her will pay. One down five to go.

"We will take it easy and if you need to rest let me know and we will take a break." I reassure her. She nods her head and we gather up what little belongings we have.

We will have to move fast if we are to stay ahead of Gabriel Saint Croix. I kiss her forehead and then squat down so she can jump on my back. I take off in a sprint.

 **The Wilted Flower**

 **1**

My legs hurt, my arms hurt, everything hurts. Elizabeth, Eunomyah is what she said her real name is and I practice saying it to honor her, but for now I call her Elizabeth because it is easier to say, runs fast. The bouncing causes a pain that goes from my groin to my head but I will be brave. Elizabeth has been brave for me so I must be brave for her. I tried to be brave for momma but it hurt when the men...when the men...I am sorry momma, I will be brave.

"Can we stop for a little while?" I ask Elizabeth. I try to be brave but it hurts too much.

Elizabeth stops, she is not even out of breath. "Of course my sweet child." The tears in her eyes means she knows she is hurting me and it hurts her. Why can't I be brave and strong like she is?

"I'm sorry." I whisper hiding my shame as best I can.

"Don't be." She eases me to the ground with tenderness and care. "You are such a brave, tough girl. Much tougher than I could ever be." Her smile warms me; her lie makes me feel a little better.

"Rest here for awhile." She pats my hands and then kisses them. "I am going to go on ahead and see if I can find a quicker route and when I return we can set off again, okay."

I nod my head and she takes off through the bushes. I lie on my left side because it helps with the pain. I open the flask of water and eat some red berries that Elizabeth had given me. It has been days since my family was killed, I miss them so much, and I have not seen Elizabeth eat or drink. I know she is different from anyone I have ever known. Not only does she not eat or drink, she doesn't sleep as far as I can tell and she is fast and strong. Stronger then the man from yesterday.

 **2**

 _I was sitting in the hut when Elizabeth walked in dragging a man. As soon as I saw him I got scared and started to cry but Elizabeth stopped me, she said I had to be brave. She said I had to look at the man and not to be afraid of him because he couldn't hurt me anymore. I tried hard but he was ugly and he scared me. Elizabeth told me to stand in front of him and I would see that there was nothing to be afraid of. That he was powerless and he was the weaker one. I didn't want to but I had to be brave so I pushed the fear as far down as I could. I stood in front of him and with all my courage I looked at him. At first I thought he was going to laugh at me again but instead he began to cry. Not only cry but like a scared child, like me when he did what he did to me._

 _Elizabeth moved beside him and held his head so he couldn't look away and I saw fear in his face, he was afraid of me. Elizabeth told me to move closer and I did. The man shook like a leaf but Elizabeth held tight, he peed himself and from the smell did worse. The man tried to scream but Elizabeth held his throat so he couldn't. I looked at her face and she was smiling, so I smiled and I felt good._

 _Elizabeth told me to stare deep in his eyes and to look past the outer colors and to search deep within. I sensed something, I felt something inside him, something that made me feel proud. I felt the man's fear, I felt his shame. It made me feel warm and powerful._

 _Elizabeth whispered for me to go sit down and that she was going on a short adventure. As she dragged the man out I saw something in his eyes that did not sit well with me. I saw terror._

 _I saw terror in him like the terror I felt that day and something inside me felt rotten. I know I should not have cared about him but something inside me wanted to yell for Elizabeth to stop. I called her name and she looked back at me and it scared me._

 _The look in her eyes was sinister. The sparkling emerald eyes had been replaced by cold, soulless ones. They are the eyes of Belastrius, the caretaker of Pandorium, or at least from the paintings of him I have seen. His eyes are coal black and are set deep in his face. Alone they are frightening but the snarl of his mouth full of sharp teeth and flaring nostrils make him terrorizing. He stands as a giant, his body muscled and red, long fingers tipped with massive sharp claws. In one hand a whip adorned with thorny spikes designed to rip flesh with each stroke. In the other hand a scythe used to strike down those that attempt to escape Pandorium. My grandfather said the scythe would cut threw stone and metal like a knife through a babies neck. You would not die from the cut but instead Belastrius' minions, vile, smelly, blind, rat like creatures would feast upon you but you would never die. Your body would regenerate so they could feast on you some more until you are left to fully regenerate and then put back to work._

 _Belastrius is evil and the most horrifying thing imaginable and as I look into Elizabeth's eyes I believe he would cower in front of her._

 _I could not say a word and she continued to drag the man out. I did not know what she planned for him but I knew it would not be enjoyable for him and it would be his last days in this world. The door shut behind them and all I could do is curl up. The pain I felt was nothing like the pain I imagined the man was going to feel. I should have stopped her but how could I._

 **3**

Elizabeth returns after a while and in a joyous mood.

"I have found a shortcut so we won't be moving for much longer." She says this as if asking a question, as if asking if I am ready.

I will be brave, I will, I have to. "I am ready." I say as courageously as I can.

She smiles knowing I am not. Her eyes reflect the kind, gentle eyes that I first saw days ago. They are the eyes I hope to always see but I know her death eyes lie beneath and I will see them again.

She turns around and kneels down so I can hop on her back. She stands and starts running. Everything hurts.

 **Decisions of Men**

 **1**

We left Taylor's Mill as we entered it, without incident. There was nothing special about the place and we could have easily taken what we wanted but Michel was adamant that we do nothing and strongly suggested we get a decent night's sleep as we were moving out early in the morning. Our goal was to reach Porterston along the west coast. Michel would not tell us why and Hager told us we did not need to know why.

We are down to five as Michel made Trestan take the road to Clouseton so that he could double back and see if anyone was following us. That seemed strange because who would want to follow a group of cut throats and rapists.

Dungar and I had talked in the night when everyone else had wondered off to bed and decided that we would leave the group once we made it to Porterston. We would break all ties and head south to work the desert. Once there we would try to etch out a living digging for emeralds and gems. It would be laborious work and in many aspects unrewarding but it will be honest work.

I lay awake daydreaming about what can be but all my hopes disappear as I see her face. The poor child's face has haunted my dreams and now it haunts me even when I am awake. Those eyes...those piercing eyes. The childish smile turns into quivering lips and then into a sadistic smile. My body trembles as a cold hand strokes my spine. Why did I join these fools? Why do I always make stupid mistakes? Why can't I once, just once, make a decision that doesn't get me into trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Man with Honor**

 **1**

"You are one determined individual, I will say that much." The soft voice startles me as I open my eyes.

I had just finished a wonderful dream about Jacelyn and Margaret. We were by the stream that runs through the eastern part of our land. Jacelyn had her head in my lap and I was rubbing her engorged belly as if I was polishing a priceless vase. Of course what lay inside her womb was far more valuable than some fancy pottery. I just knew it was a boy by the way the kicks beat against my hand. They were powerful like a stallion's. Gallant Saint Croix would be the heir to the Saint Croix estate and he would create a legacy that would be impossible to match. I kissed Jacelyn on the mouth, which tasted of strawberries.

Margaret was throwing seeds from a Tungstell tree into the water and watching them float downstream. The seeds fit comfortably in a small child's hand and are a favorite of the children of Lagasour. They are great for tossing at one another as the shell is soft and the seeds produce a sweet taste when bitten into that then turns sour. I remember as a child seeing how long I could hold one in my mouth until it became unbearable. Margaret looks back at us and the precious smile on her face illuminates the evening sky. She would grow to be a fine woman. Suitors would come from all areas of Pelatia, even as far south as Porte Marivale seeking the hand of Margaret Saint Croix. She has my hair and eye color but her mother's beauty and sensibility. Jacelyn and I would grow old and proud at the success our children would become.

I get lost in thought for a moment then remember the girl.

"More determined then you can imagine." I reply yawning, trying not to seem surprised by being snuck up on, again. I shoot Gallant a disdainful look and he just whinnies. I don't fear for my life so I leave the dagger I keep with me when I sleep hidden but close enough in case I am wrong.

"Oh, I can imagine." The girl says sarcastically, her voice is drenched in contempt, a hidden hate embedded within. Have I wronged her in some way? She is squatting about ten feet from me and all that is visible are eyes of pure green. Even without light they seem to illuminate, two emeralds floating in the night air. They entrance me and I can't take my eyes off of them but then they pierce me and I have to force myself to not look away. I cannot let her have the upper hand even though she has it truly in hand.

"What do you want? Other than to annoy me." Might as well get to the point, as well as to break the silence. "I have better things to do than waste my time." Let's see her true nature.

"Well as it is, I want to give you a chance to stop wasting your time. The men you are tracking are already dead they just don't know it." She never takes her eyes off me. Their intenseness grows. "I want you to understand that it is a futile attempt because you cannot defeat me." The confidence in the girl is tremendous and makes me wonder. I look left and right for a sign of her companions. How could I let myself be deceived? Where are they hiding? I was a fool not to have my knife in hand. My sword is close but can I make it in time to defend myself.

I laugh to disguise my concern. "A great Knight as myself could never be bested by some dirt drenched, daughter of a whore, who would be better suited providing comfort to strangers at a 'Stopover'." A "Stopover" is where women go when they have nothing left in their lives. It is a place where the vilest wonder, and those with sexual deviations of the strangest kind play their games. My game is to get an emotion from the girl, hopefully an angry one. When people get angry they lose control and when they lose control I gain the advantage. It doesn't work. She remains stoic and in fact I see the mask covering her nose and mouth expand as she smiles broadly.

 **2**

It happens fast, extremely fast. I pull the dagger but before I can even present it she is behind me. One hand grips the wrist of my hand that has the dagger, it is iron tight. Her other hand holds a knife, its black blade securely pressed against my jugular. One swipe and my blood will soak the earth.

"I do not want to hurt you but I will if you force my hand." Her confident voice tells me she will and the cold blade of the knife reinforces it.

My situation is a dire one and a realization overcomes me but it can't be true.

"Let me go, so we can talk and I promise I will not hurt you." I pause before adding. "As a Protector of the King and as an honorable man, I swear it." I don't know why I say it, it just felt right to.

She laughs and her tone is one of mocking, disdain. "You cannot hurt me and you know it." Do I know it? Is my realization really true? "And as for your honor as a man," She stops laughing. Her voice becomes intense and chastising, almost spiteful. "Men have no honor."

' _Men have no honor_ ', I sense hate within each word. No, more than hate, something deeper, something darker. The atmosphere changes. The darkness I sensed fills the air almost to the point of suffocation. Her blade pushes into my skin, its steel, no, not steel, something else, cold against my skin. I must do something or I fear my blood will be spilled.

"What about the honor of a father who watched his precious daughter burn alive?" The words came from nowhere, why would I say them? Jacelyn and Margaret's faces, innocent and pure, pop into my mind and start to slowly melt away, I hear Margaret scream. My heart bursts and I am thrown to the ground.

"Margaret... noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The girl screams a terrifying screech that causes ringing in my ears.

 **3**

In an instant the screeching screams stop and the girl is on her knees, soundless. She slams the heels of her hands against her temples and presses hard. Green eyes, moments ago that were filled with strength and power are widened in pain and horror. A deep, droning whine begins to emanate from within her. It is a sickening sound; it is the same noise I made as I watched my home burn to the ground with my pregnant wife and precious child inside.

The girl swipes out with her hands clawing at invisible people...men. She swipes at them as I did that fateful day. She slashes left and right trying to grab those responsible but all she grabs is air.

I stand, only paces from her and just stare at her in shocked disbelief. She falls forward placing her hands out front to catch herself. Her entire body tenses and goes rigid as she simulates vomiting. Every muscle in her body seems to have knotted up at once, the pain must be excruciating. I know it is because everything she has done is exactly how I reacted and felt that day.

She leans forward again and lowers her head. She reaches up and rips the mask off and I can hear her hyperventilate. She looks up. The sight of her face causes me to drop to my knees. I look into the heavens as the tears drain from my eyes. There are no curse words in Pelatia or the known world of man strong enough for the gods but I let loose anyway.

 **4**

I stare at her, at her face. Most would wince at the sight of her; I dare say some would laugh. Where her nose should be is two holes, clearly it had been sliced off and not with a clean edged blade. The edges of the cuts are rigged meaning the blade used was serrated and it was used like a saw.

On either side of her face, grotesque scars start from the edges of her mouth and extend in a sick smile to just above the top of her jaws. They are just as jagged as the cuts where her nose had been. On either side of her head where ears should be is nothing but gaping holes. As she opens her mouth to breathe in more air I see rows of teeth filed to sharp points. There are gaps between some indicating there were missing teeth and others are shorter than the rest obviously from being broken. Some men have created great works of art and others have used their power to create pain and despair. This girl is a result of the latter.

I look at her and I want to grab and hug her and for just a moment I see comforting eyes looking back at me but then they change back to the piercing eyes of before and for a moment I fear for my life. She stands and throws a last warning my way. The warning is not as strong as she intends it to be. She leaves, frustration evident in her steps, and in the punch she throws at the tree. A punch that should have shattered her hand but instead leaves an imprint in the bark.

I don't bother looking for her companions because my realization is true, it is just her. It has always been just her. I want to know more about her, who she is, where she comes from, what she is, what happened to her, and who I can punish for it.

I have set out to find justice for the family that was slaughtered, to bring the men responsible to face trial, and to stop this girl from killing them. I think to myself that maybe the true justice for the family would be to allow her to finish what she started.

 **Eunomyah's Dilemma**

 **1**

I can't breathe, even though I don't; my lungs feel as if they have large holes in them. My body is racked with pain, searing pain that rips from my gut and tears through my heart. I rip my mask off so that I can get unhampered air even though I don't need it. I look up at Gabriel with an understanding of the pain he is in, the pain he lives with every day. Most people cringe and turn away when they see my face, some laugh. I ignore the ones that cringe, the ones that laugh I visit in the night. Gabriel does neither. He drops to his knees and curses the gods.

There is a long moment of silence as we stare at one another, our eyes meet and our lives become entwined. I look at him with recognition of the trauma and torment that he holds inside. The pain he lives with day in, day out would drive a normal man insane. The feeling of helplessness that he felt that day tortures him. It is a feeling that I have felt before and never wish to feel again but I did feel it.

I feel his pain and he in turn sees the beast that I am. He sees what man has created and his eyes reflect the understanding of what I truly am. But how can he understand? No one can but I see it in his face. I see recognition of the Forsaken in his face.

Gabriel Saint Croix has seen and done things that no one should have to, even men. He has faced something that goes beyond tragic and he has been chosen. Chosen by whom and for what is the question? Nicolaos said he had been chosen to guide the lost until they find their way and that I had been chosen to reap vengeance and justice on those that deserve it. So why was Gabriel Saint Croix chosen?

I am perplexed and do not understand what just happened. I have never felt this way so I have no idea what to do, I just kneel where I am. My mind is confused and I can only think about what just transpired seconds ago.

 **2**

 _My knife presses hard against his throat. How dare he claim men have honor. Men are vile creatures, untrustworthy scum, beings of the lowest form. A slight slip and his blood will spill; excitement and anticipation of the kill want to take over as I press the knife a little harder but something allows me to stay my hand. He should be more fearful, I do not understand why he is not. I can make him fear me but then the words come from him and they hit me like a club swung by Nicolaos._

 _I see a small girl's face, beautiful and sparkling. The black curls surrounding an oval, olive face sparkle as if soaked with sunshine. The large dimples on each cheek are cavernous and accentuate her innocence, her pureness. Dark black eyes, round and large, twinkle with life. A smile as large as a quarter moon adorns the face. It is the face of beauty, of pureness._

 _It all changes in an instant. A face full of joy and pleasure turns to horror, terror. Black hair, once shiny and soft, is engulfed in flames. Her small body is wracked with agony as the fire melts her skin. Her scream pierces me like a thousand arrows and tears at my very being. My body feels as if it is being torn apart and then every muscle tightens followed by an inability to breath. Men, always men, surround me as I fall to my hands and knees. I swipe at their legs but the chains bind me. My stomach churns and I try to vomit but can't. My chest feels as if it has been caved in. I want to pass out but I can't. I want to turn away from the images in my mind but they are embedded, consuming my very soul. I want to scream but my lungs have no air. I feel completely helpless._

 **3**

I see compassion in his eyes as he stares at me. He wants to approach me but he doesn't know how. It is best he stays away. I don't know how I will react or what I might do if he does approach. I see sadness, feel it illuminate from him and my heart aches for him. I want to wrap my arms around him and take away the pain. I want to...

No! Never! He is a man and men do not deserve my comfort. They do not deserve kindness, they do not deserve my forgiveness. What is happening to me?

I stand.

"You have been warned." I shout as bravely as I can, attempting to hide the nervousness in my voice. I should just kill him, but I can't. This is not right. This is not how it is supposed to be, not how I am supposed to feel. I walk away, punching a big oak as I leave.

 **4**

As I walk through the woods the scene plays out in my head over and over as if I am stuck in purgatory without any other thought. My defenses had been breached which is impossible but nevertheless they were. This man, Gabriel Saint Croix, is unlike any I have encountered before and that makes me afraid. _Afraid,_ I think to myself. I am not afraid of anything but just as I came to terms with the fact that my defenses were breached I must believe what is true. My fear has nothing to do with being scared of the man but everything to do with liking him. Men are my enemy so how can it be that I like one of them?

As I walk back to the shelter a realization overcomes me. Samsaria has put her hand into play. Samsaria is the goddess of enlightenment and fulfillment and she has guided me over the centuries. It was her hand that pulled me from the depths of the water and her arms that embraced me. It is her will that guides me on my wonderings and it is by her blessing that I carry out vengeance upon mankind as I see fit.

I stop and kneel down. I lower myself, placing my forehead to the ground. Closing my eyes I listen. The sounds of the forest dissipate. The wind stops blowing through the trees. The stream stops flowing. Samsaria speaks….

 **The Flower Mends**

 **1**

I look up, the woods beyond the shelter is bustling with sounds. The wind blows through the trees making shwooshing sounds as it gusts. Some bird makes it's mating call hoping to attract a worthy mate while another bashes its beak against a tree looking for food. I lower my head and draw a circle in the ground. I look up and she is standing there.

I make a startled cry but she shushes me as she sits next to me and wraps me in a hug. I melt into her; I try to become part of her. The warmth of her embrace caresses me, protects me.

"Sarah," Her voice cracks, there is tenderness and sadness in her words. "In a few days we are going to have to say goodbye."

I pull away and look at her with begging eyes. I can't lose her like I lost my family, it can't happen again. Just when everything was going to be alright.

She pulls me to her bosom, there is no heartbeat. "It has to be this way. Samsaria demands it."

"Why?" I question, my eyes fill with tears. Who is this Samsaria and why does Elizabeth care what she wants? I know it is her God and a she because Elizabeth would not have a male God.

"My life is not an easy one and you deserve so much more." The shakiness in her voice vibrates. It tells me she doesn't want to lose me either. "You deserve to grow and be happy, to find friends and to find love. You can never have that with me."

"You…you do not love me?" I whimper. She has to love me, I have no one else.

"It is because I love you that it must be so." Elizabeth doesn't hold back anymore and she cries. I don't want her to cry. She is supposed to be strong. I need her to be strong.

I move to where I can face her and I take one hand and place it under her chin. I look deep into her eyes. She does love me, but she is also right. I have seen the way she moves and can only imagine what she did to the man the other day. Is that what I want my life to be?

"What do you plan to do with me?" I ask sitting back, wrapping my arms around my knees. The pain is not as bad as before but it is still enough to make me wince.

"You will go to Gabriel Saint Croix and he will protect you and be a father to you." A comforting look ingresses her eyes and as if knowing my next question she answers. "He is a good man, an…..an….." The words seem to stick in her throat. "He is an honorable man."

There is no point in arguing anymore, her mind is made up. My hope is that Gabriel is true and honorable as Elizabeth says. I have not met the man but Elizabeth said that he buried and prayed for my family and then had their bodies removed and returned to Lynchburg for a proper burial. But most of all, Elizabeth said he cried for them and if he is a man that can cry for strangers then he must be a good man.

Elizabeth lies down and I lie down in front of her. She wraps an arm around me and squeezes me tight, it hurts but feels comforting. I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth she embraces me with.

 **Dishonor of Men**

 **1**

"Go then, I no longer have need for those with weak stomachs." Michel is not happy about Dungar and my decision to break ties with him. "Needless to say, if I ever see either of you again, expect the next thing you see to be the gates of Veristagan." I would expect no less and actually expected to have to fight our way to freedom.

"Trust me, you will never see us again." I say as politely as possible but still receive a snarl from Michel's "pet" Hagert. He is a beast of a man standing over six feet and at least 230 lbs but it is his demeanor that makes him a formable man. He has little regard for life and for a murdering shit he is actually quite brave. If he had been a soldier I dare say he would have been awarded many commendations for bravery. Hagert also is skilled with sword and knife so he is a deadly man.

Dungar grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me out of the tavern and into the streets of Jorgedale. Unlike Green Hill and Taylor's Mill, Jorgedale is a bustling town of three times the size and is more civilized with a constable that actually does his job so choosing to end our relationship here was smart.

"Forget all that has happened these last two weeks and let us head south to seek our fortune." Dungar is confident of our success and I have hope. Forgetting the crimes we have committed, not only the last two weeks but also over the last year, will be difficult.

"I can only hope, brother." I am not so confident I can.

We mount up and ride east out of town never looking back. Our future lies ahead and as we leave, the sun rises in front of us. Our future will be bright.

 **2**

My head is still groggy from the blows I took and fogginess covers my sight. I am being dragged across earth and stone, the back of my head strikes something hard and dizziness overcomes me. I call out to my capture and he stops and turns to me. Even in my state I can see the figure is smallish but then I see eyes...eyes that are green and reflect death. I am struck and darkness follows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Justice is Served**

 **1**

It is hard to believe the girl standing across from me is the same one that was broken and desecrated no more than two weeks ago. Her light brown hair, covered in dirt and blood that fateful day, shines like silk in the sunlight. The tiny fragile little body looks full and strong although there is bruising still visible. She must have gained 10 pounds; the other girl must have provided her with more food than she was used too. She doesn't recognize me but how could she. When I last saw her I thought she was dead. I am amazed, perplexed and excited.

The child looks at me and there is recognition in her eyes, the masked girl must have described me to her. I watch the girl as she gets closer. After all she has been through she walks with her head held high, with strength beyond her age, and with confidence. She stands in front of me.

"Sir Gabriel Saint Croix?" She asks, already knowing who I am.

"Yes." I reply, my eyes searching the far distance. I know she is out there but where?

"My name is Sarah Lancaster." She curtsies clumsily but yet with grace. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Please sit down." I offer, pointing to the bench on the other side of the table. As she makes her way to the chair I look for the masked girl but still nothing.

She thanks me and sits down. She smiles a sweet innocent smile and her eyes sparkle. Eyes that I have seen before. The left one was green and not just any green. It was the color of the green sapphires that are only found in the deepest part of the southern desert. The sapphires are of an unknown origin and are extremely rare. What is known is that to own one means you are wealthy beyond comparison. Her green eye looking at me matches the eyes of the masked girl.

Her right eye is a color I saw a long time ago in another life and I have been throughout Pelatia , the southern desert, the badlands across the northern sea, even to retched Clouseton to the west. The eye that was of a light violet was of the exact color of the eyes of the man that burned my family.

 **2**

The smile that illuminated her face is gone and fear crosses it. I realize I have stopped breathing and the look on my face must have be a scary sight for such a young child. I shake my head and take a breath.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." I apologize and put on a cheerful face, I cannot blame this girl for something she had no hand in.

"It is okay." Her voice is soft and gentle, delicate to the ears but yet forceful and commanding. "Elizabeth says I can trust you and I will be safe with you."

Elizabeth, so that is the name of my adversary. No, not an adversary, more like an opponent. It is a competition, a competition to see who can get to the men that harmed Sarah and her family first. The difference is I want to take them in alive so they can face justice. Elizabeth wants to slaughter them. So far she is winning. I want to be mad at her but I can't. I have seen what men have done to her and can only imagine what other atrocities she has faced or seen. I have empathy for her but I have sworn an oath to be the caretaker of justice and that oath consists of the belief that every man, no matter what their crime, deserves to be judged.

"Elizabeth is right." What am I to do with the child?

Before I can say anything else she reaches into a bag and pulls out a scroll. "She said to give you this."

The note is written in Atraterrium. I believe she assumes that I learned to speak the language after our first encounter two years ago, she is right.

 _"You say you are an honorable man. If you are, then I make a vow to you. Care for this child as you would Margaret. Provide for her and give her a life of joy that I cannot provide. Take the oath that you will protect her and put her welfare above all else including above the other oaths that you have sworn. Take Sarah to the middle of the road in the center of town. Draw your sword and present yourself on bended knee to her and give this oath: 'MY SWORD IS YOUR GUARDIAN. MY SHIELD IS YOUR SHELTER. IN FRONT OF MAN ON EARTH AND THE GODS ABOVE. BY MY HEART AND THE BLOOD OF MY LIFE. I AM FOREVER YOUR SERVANT.' Say these words and I shall end my quest and allow you to bring the remaining four to face your justice."_

The remaining four? So she has beat me to another one, by the Gods how is she doing it? I roll up the scroll and contemplate what it means. Elizabeth has made it clear I am to become the surrogate father for this child. My oath to her however, would require me to put Sarah above all else, The Northern Court, my men, and even the King. The duties I have sworn to perform and the laws I am expected to obey would all come second to Sarah. I look over the parchment and stare into her face. I think I can accept that.

The crowd of people may have been confused but I knew I did the right thing as I looked into Sarah's eyes and said the oath. As I rise up a young boy tugs on my pants leg. I look down and he hands me something wrapped in a cloth. I knead it with my hands and know exactly what it is.

Safely out of sight I unwrap the package. The hand looks as if it was cut off within the past few days. "Fif", five, is carved into the back of it. On the palm is what appears to be a map which I assume leads me to the body.

 **3**

"So what comes next?" Sarah asks with nervousness in her voice. Her concern is justified considering all she has been through over the last two weeks.

"Well, my dear." I sit next to her and put my arm around her. "I am going to take some men and find where our friend has left something for me."

"So you are going to leave me too?" Her face expressed sorrow and anxiety. "You said the oath, you promised."

I squeezed her tight. "As soon as I find what it is I am looking for, I will return and then you and I are going to take a trip to see some friends of mine in Lagosburg. From there, if you wish it, you may come live with me at my estate." Adoptions have to be approved but I had little fear of not being approved especially after I receive the High Court's endorsement.

"Do you really mean it?" Her face beams.

It is strange that she has taken to me so quickly. I have barely known her for more than an hour and she is already willing to give up everything to live with me. Considering she has nothing I guess it isn't so strange after all.

Sarah takes my hand in hers. "Elizabeth said you are an honorable man and that I will be safe with you and she is right. I have no one or nothing."

"Elizabeth is right and now you will have everything. I promise that you will have the finest dresses to wear, the wisest scholars to tutor you, and people to wait on you hand and foot. You will want for nothing, this I swear." My oath was not just words; it was a commitment that I will stand by Sarah until death decides to take me.

She nods her head and wraps her arms around my neck in a voracious hug.

"Until I return, the Tavern keeper's wife will keep an eye on you. Her daughter is about your size so she will give you some fresh clothes and make you a hot bath and meal." I had already made arrangements with the woman prior to taking Sarah to my room. "When I return we will talk some more and then get a good night's sleep before we set off."

"Okay." She releases me but only after she kisses my cheek. "Thank you."

Words escape me so I just smile and walk out of the room and down stairs where five men wait. I brief them on what we are looking for and mount Gallant.

 **4**

When we came upon the men it was a gruesome sight indeed, as I expected. The map on the hand did lead me to the body as expected, and as expected it was in the same position as the previous two I have seen. It also had the same desecration performed upon it as the others. The only difference in the scene before me is the man bound to a tree across from the body.

The man is on his knees, his hands and feet tied behind the tree in a very uncomfortable position. The man has a strap that wraps around the tree holding his head upright. Clothing, presumably from the dead man's outfit is stuffed in the man's mouth preventing his screams from being heard. The man is shirtless and he has a number carved into his chest, "feower", four. On his forehead are the familiar words, "Rancloren Chilook".

I kneel down in front of him, his eyes never move from the body hanging across from him. The smell of shit and piss infect the air around him. His body trembles in little spasms as if an unseen force shakes him. A slight whimper, barely audible, expels from within his throat. I have no pity for him, he deserves what has happened to him. He deserves more for what he has done but he also deserves the right to argue his case before the High Court I remind myself. Who are we to judge and execute? There are those who believe I should be judged and ultimately executed for more than a few of my actions. Granted, mine were conducted during a time of war but there are still those that believe I went too far in my actions. This man however, has committed his crimes during a time of peace and against innocents.

The Northern Court will convict him and he will face the executioner's blade and once dead he will stand and be judged by Wodein and his patron god. They will of course denounce his vile acts and condemn him to Pandorium where he will dig for the precious stone that is used by the gods to build their temples.

Pandorium is a wasteland where the vilest individuals reside in slavery and are subjected to the whims of the caretaker Belastrius. Belastrius treats the fallen with brutality, and punishment is doted out for the smallest of misfortune. Something as simple as pausing to rest will receive ten slashes from Belastrius' reaping whip. With each snap, flesh will be ripped away by the thorny spikes imbedded in the leather. A fate this man well deserves.

 **4**

I follow my routine of carefully surveying the scene and looking for evidence of which I know there is none. I finish and motion for the men who accompany me to untie the man and to take care of the body hanging on the cross. I walk a few feet away so that I may clear my nostrils of the stench of death. I take a deep breath and let it out and as I do a thought takes me. She is there, somewhere, watching us. I don't have a mystical feeling I just know she is out there, watching, it is what she would do. I search for her and for a moment think that I see her but it just a sloth hanging, watching the show below . Maybe it is her, maybe she can turn into animals or become invisible. I don't think a sloth would be her choice of animals to morph into however.

I do feel something, someone trying to penetrate me. I do feel her reaching out to me and I think about the oath I took to provide for and protect Sarah. It is an oath that I intend to keep. I give one last look around and then salute.

I will deliver this man to the High Court and try to get information from him about the others but I am not sure he will do much talking. I will then search for the other three but first I will take Sarah to Saint Croix where I will fulfill my oath and maybe finally find some peace.

 **Choices**

 **1**

I watch from my perch high in the tree. My position provides me with the best view of the men gathered below without allowing them to view me. Gabriel is assessing the scene and I almost laugh as the smile crosses his face. It is a smile that says what I did is justified but I can only imagine the turmoil that is battling inside of him. Gabriel believes all men deserve a fair trial but I also know that there is a darkness inside him that when unleashed can be nearly as vicious as I am. That darkness has been unleashed before, most likely during the Pelatia-Nubia war I have heard about.

I long for him to draw his sword and strike the man down but I know he will not. His will is stronger than that. It took all of my own will power that I could muster not to rip the man apart last night but I gave my word. Gabriel gave the oath so I must honor him by keeping my own. I will allow him to bring the rest of the men to justice his way even though it pains me to do so.

Doesn't matter anyway. My hunger is quenched for now and the world is full of men so I will always have prey to feast upon. A thought invades my mind, one that annoys me. Are there more men like Gabriel? I believe there are but the chances of me meeting them are slim because most of the areas I travel are places where evil lurks and preys on the innocent.

Sarah was one of those innocent victims and she is why Gabriel and I met. Samsaria delivered Sarah to me so that I could deliver her to Gabriel, I see that now. Samsaria always has a reason for what she does and who am I, as a faithful servant, to judge her choices. I am sure I will meet more honorable men but I will meet many more that are vile and deserving of my vengeance and they will feed my hunger.

 **2**

I wait until the group of men complete their task and depart before I climb down. I stroke the sloths back, it is such a gentle creature. It slowly turns its head watching me as I climb down.

It is time for me to move on. I will rest for a long while once I find a safe place to settle. Someday I may return, if Samsaria wills it.

Gabriel had looked in my direction once and for a moment I believe he saw me but of course he didn't. I did reach out to him with my mind and a slight glaze in his eyes let me know I got through. I thanked him for what he did and will do for Sarah. He saluted me which made me feel a sense of pride. Why? I do not know and why do I care is the bigger question? This man has gotten under my skin for some reason almost as much as Nicolaus used to. I will not concern myself with these questions for now. Now I will just rest.

As I walk through the woods I think of Sarah. It is the right thing to do and it is what is best for her or I make myself believe it is. She will live a good life and she will grow and she will become a beautiful lady. Gabriel will be a good father, probably better than her own and I can't help but wonder if it was a good thing that happened to her. Samsaria has her reasons for what she allows to happen. Her decisions are her own and I can only worry about providing vengeance for those that are harmed. Maybe someday when she is through with me and allows me to join her as a maiden, she will let me know, but for now I will just continue to do what I must do.

Allowing Sarah to go with Gabriel was the right thing to do, I know it, but my heart still aches. Maybe I will travel north along "Bandit's Trail". A lone girl is a tempting target for vile creatures. I smile and turn north.

 **The Flower is healed**

 **1**

Tabitha, the inn keeper's daughter, helps me to remove my ragged dress. I see the horror in her face as the bruises that cover my torso and legs are reveled. She assists me as I lower myself into the hot water. At first it feels a little too hot but as I settle in it becomes perfect. Tabitha uses a sponge and softly washes my hair and back and then leaves the rest for me to finish.

"Call for me if you need anything else." She whispers as she closes the door.

I soak for what seemed hours. The quietness of the room allows me to collect my thoughts and what has transpired over the past day.

I was angry and sad that Elizabeth was going to leave me. After all that had happened over the last few weeks, after all of the time together, she was going to pawn me off onto someone else. I didn't sleep the entire night because I couldn't comprehend why she didn't want me. Her explanation that her life was not one that I would enjoy may be true but it didn't matter. I wanted to be with her.

Elizabeth had said the man's name was Sir Gabriel Saint Croix. She said he was an honorable man. If it was the same Sir Gabriel Saint Croix then I already know who he is. I remember William and Lucas playing warriors and they would spend most of the game arguing over who would portray Sir Gabriel. Father or mother would have to step in before their argument would turn into a fist fight. Father explained to me that Sir Gabriel was the greatest warrior to ever come from Lagusour. I remember the happiness that shown in my father's eyes as he spoke of the great deeds that Sir Gabriel had accomplished. I also remember one year when word had gotten around that Sir Gabriel was coming to Lynchburg. Everyone was happy even though some of the mines were closing. I couldn't wait, but father would not allow me to go into town with him and my brothers. When they returned, the joy in my brothers' faces in seeing Sir Gabriel was only surpassed by their joy in teasing me that I didn't.

I am still nervous as I walk into town and almost turn away when I reach the door of the inn. I remember taking a very deep breath and swore that I would hold my head up when I entered. As I walk through the door I recognize Sir Gabriel immediately. Even though I had never seen him, the description given to me by Elizabeth matches the man sitting at a table in front of me. I walk to him determined to maintain my bravery. I curtsy. It is clumsy and I want to run and hide but the look on Sir Gabriel's face tells me he is impressed. He waves for me to sit and I happily do so that I don't pass out from fright.

Sir Gabriel looks at me and it happens. The color escapes his face and his eyes glaze over. He has stopped breathing. I want to run away but his gaze paralyzes me. I get scared and pee a little. Suddenly he snaps out of it and apologizes. I hand him the scroll Elizabeth gave me. It was written in another language but even if it was written in Pelatian I would not be able to because I was never taught how.

As it was, Elizabeth had made Sir Gabriel make an oath to protect and care for me. After bringing me to his room he said that he would honor the oath and as I looked into his eyes I could tell he meant to. I would have reminisced more but Tabitha interrupted my thoughts.

Tabitha assists me in getting out of the bath and dries me off. She produces a beautiful blue dress that she says I can have. Tabitha is only seven years old, but even so, her dress is a little big on me. She sits me down and runs a brush through my hair. She hums a beautiful tune as she does. When she finishes she turns me to a mirror. I barely recognized myself and begin to cry.

"Sarah, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Tabitha's voice quivers.

"Oh, no, no!" I smile at her and wrap my arms around her. "I am crying because you have made me so happy."

She beams with joy and then drags me by the arm to her room where we play with her dolls. Other than my brothers and our dog, Tabitha is the first friend I ever had.

 **2**

It isn't until late in the day that Sir Gabriel returns. As he walks in I can tell that something didn't go as he planned.

"Did you see Elizabeth?" I didn't want to seem too excited..I failed.

"No, I didn't." He saw my disappointment. "But I know she was there watching."

"Did she hurt someone else?" I can't explain why it makes me sad that she hurts the men that killed my family but it does.

"I will never lie to you Sarah. " Sir Gabriel says grabbing my hands in his. "Elizabeth did kill another man. She did however allow another to live."

"Can I see him?" My question takes Sir Gabriel by shock and he looks quizzically at me.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Sarah." There is true concern in his voice.

"I know it is asking a lot but...but..." I can't really describe why I need to see him, but I do.

To my surprise Sir Gabriel shakes his head. "Only for a minute and from a distance."

I nod my head in agreement.

 **Vengeance and Forgiveness**

 **1**

I cannot remove my eyes from Dungar even as the men unbind my hands and remove the strap that holds my head in place. I attempt to close my eyes as I did throughout his killing but the Gods ...no...she doesn't allow it. I turn my head and she is out there, somewhere watching me, waiting for me. My heart burns, my soul is shredded, my bladder releases again. I imagine that ominous, sinister smile crossing her face. Her face will always invade my nightmares as will the girl's. The poor child must live with what we did to her and her family. My hand in their deaths was miniscule but still it played its part.

The men bind my hands and feet so I cannot escape but they do not know she is out there watching and waiting. I do not dream of escape. If I did I would suffer the same fate as Dungar and Trestan which would be more than I deserve. I am loaded into the back of a cart as Sir Gabriel investigates the scene.

Sir Gabriel Saint Croix, The Cross of Thunour, a man of great honor and respect. I was at Forte Edward standing the early morning watch as Sir Gabriel and the Pelatian Equite returned from Nubius Passage. I will never forget the sight of the men walking through the gates, heads held high even though their bodies had been tormented. The most striking thing about the men was their eyes. Their eyes reflected the horrors of the battle and the evil that took place during the six month siege. They were eyes of death and I had never seen anything like them until I saw the beast last night. I can only imagine it is what Sir Gabriel and his men saw in the passage but unlike me; they faced the beast and conquered their fear. I faced the beast and cried like a baby.

My mind fills with the previous day's events and I cry again.

 **2**

I wake, my head hurts and my body feels as if it has been dragged behind a horse. I try to move but I am unable. My arms are tied behind my back and my legs are tied to them like a pig before being slaughtered. I lay on my side in a darkened room of some kind. There is no light whatsoever, even from the moon or stars. I hear deep breathing coming from the other side of the room across from me and I try to speak but something has been shoved in my mouth.

Suddenly, a light flashes and light appears from a candle. The room becomes dimly lit and I discover the source of the heavy breathing. Dungar lies across from me, bound just as I am, and looks just as confused as me. I ask him what is happening with my eyes but he shrugs his shoulders not knowing. I hear a creaking sound as someone moves across the room. It is a spooky sound that would frighten a child and concern a man tied up.

A large, ominous shadow presents itself against the wall but grows smaller and smaller with each creak of the floorboards until it becomes as small as a child. I look from the wall to Dungar and his eyes have discovered something to my rear. I try to turn over but am roughly grabbed and sat up and positioned to where my legs are underneath my ass. It is a very uncomfortable position.

As I try to shift to find a more comfortable position a small figure cloaked in grey walks from me to Dungar. She grabs him by the shoulders and in an amazing demonstration of strength pulls him up and positions him as I am. She then moves to where she is between the two of us and removes a mask covering her face.

Dungar trembles as his eyes widen in disbelief. The girl is small, petit, hardly a threat to either of us but as she turns her face toward me I tremble as Dungar had. Her face is a distortion of death. I cringe at the sight of it and as she stares at me I feel a burning sensation in my mind. Her eyes bore into me and no matter how hard I try I cannot look away. I feel as if a mining nail is being driven slowly into my skull and I want to scream out but an unseen force prevents me from doing so. The burning inside my head increases and suddenly my mind explodes.

 __ _I am sitting in the back of a cart my small brother Lucas sitting next to me and he tugs at my braid. He is an annoying little bug but I still love him. I see a man jump out of the bushes behind us along with another. I hear my mom scream and William, my older brother crashes down beside us and out of the back of the cart. More screams from my mother and then the men behind us grab Lucas and me. I am punched in the face and black out._

 **3**

I am now staring at the back of the girl's head. The candle light catches her hair and it looks as if fire has caught it. I look to her side and see Dungar's face. His eyes are glued to the girl's face and from the look of fear in them I imagine he is seeing what I saw and worse, felt.

I had been looking through the little girl's eyes from two weeks ago. We set upon her and her family with the intention of stealing what little food they had but it all got out of hand. I struck her and knocked her out but what happened afterward was...The girl turned and faced me again and my head filled with fire once again.

 _My head hurts from my hair being pulled. I am lifted up and as I am I see my father being stabbed by some men. My mom screams as she is dragged into the bushes. I am scared and cry. The man that lifts me laughs and licks my face. I smell the stench of his breath, of rotting teeth. He carries me into the bushes. A man grabs him by the arm and yells at him to stop but he is shoved away, I beg him to help me but he cowers and turns away._

 **4**

It hits me like a kick from a stallion. I am living the little girl's nightmare. How is it possible? My incarcerator is again concentrating on Dungar and I now know he is seeing what I see. I remember that day vividly. It is the day that I lost all honor and became a vile despicable creature destined for Pandorium. I expect Belastrius has my name etched in his book of condemned and can only imagine the punishments I would face.

I tried to stop Ashtar but he was large and easily shoved me away. I could have stopped him but the others would have gutted me so I sat at the cart and tried to drown out the screams of the woman and child ...oh Wodein please do not let her look at me again...the God fails me.

 _I am thrown to the ground and my dress ripped off. I see my mom to my right and I reach for her and ...the pain. My stomach is on fire, I scream and the man hits me. He buries his forearm into my jaw and with each thrust pain rips me from my groin to my head. He thrusts and thrusts until he pushes hard against me and my insides burn. I crawl to my knees and vomit._

 **5**

It lasts for hours. Each time the girl looks at me I live the terror of the child. Over and over I see what she saw, I feel what she felt, and lived through the torture she faced. The girl had survived, I wretch at the thought of the pain she must be living with. Each of the others had taken their turns with her and I was certain she had died but it is revealed to me in the most horrible way that she survived.

Each time the girl looks at me it feels as if she is violating my soul. With each glaring look she tears another sliver of existence from me. My entire body is racked with pain and it intensifies with each visit to the child's mind. I have relieved myself of all bodily functions and pray for the end to be near.

"The end is near, Mansel." She whispers in my ear. Her breath is cold as ice and she smells of death. "The question is which one dies first."

I beg her with my eyes to kill me first to end the pain and torment. Please send me to Pandorium as quickly as possible.

"You did not rape the girl." Yes, I mean no, I did not. "But you did not help her either."

The beast, for she is no longer a girl, slithers her way to Dungar and whispers to him. He did rape her so please end my pain now, make him suffer more. She raises, a knife in her hand, and I plead with my eyes to choose me but she frees Dungar of his bindings, run you stupid bastard, flee for your life. But he does not. She guides him from the room instead.

A short time later the beast returns and cuts the bindings around my legs and drags me by the hair out of the room. We are outside of what looks like an old hunting shack. Dungar is stretched from ground to roof in an X shape. The beast binds me to a tree so that I may not move.

"You will witness this man's death." She points to Dungar. "And then you shall follow him."

I watch, an unnatural entity forces me to look on as the beast devours Dungar in the most vile and abominable manner. I lose control of my functions again and when she is finished I tremor in terror as she moves toward me. She presents her knife and carves something into my forehead and for as hard as I try I cannot scream, my voice has been robbed. She then rips my shirt open and I expect my heart to be ripped out of my chest as she had done to Dungar but she instead carves marks into my bared chest.

"You will bear witness and be my messenger and let all men of evil know that death is coming for them." She penetrates me one last time and the pain I feel is tenfold to what I have ever felt.

Darkness overtakes me and when light shines upon my face I face what is left of Dungar and the pain that I felt before I passed out resonates within my entire body and soul. I pray for death.

 **6**

Sir Gabriel will return me to the Northern High Court and I will confess all that I have done and I will welcome the execution that will release me from this life. Before that happens I will let all men know of the beast that awaits them if evil is their chosen path. I will be her messenger and someday while I slave away in Pandorium, I hope to be visited by the child. Maybe she will take pity on me and if she feels I have been punished enough, Wodein will forgive me but if she doesn't it is what I deserve.

Sir Gabriel stands looking into the distance, searching the trees. He knows her; he knows she is out there as I do. If only I had chosen so many years ago to join the Pelatian Equite but I never learned to ride a horse so I chose not to apply. Instead I became a simple foot soldier. If only I had taken up Randell Taylorman on his offer to teach me to ride when we were 10 years old. Funny how a simple decline of an offer would change the fate of a man so many years after.

Dungar's body is loaded next to me. His life is perished and he is condemned for eternity. Condemned to where though? The beast ate his soul so I don't believe I will see him in Pandorium but I hope that he is in a far worse place and if it happens to be in the darkness of the beast then it is what he deserves.

I laugh.

"Trust me, you will not be laughing once they take your head, scum." A boisterous man smirks at me.

I lay my head down and close my eyes. Exhaustion takes me and I expect nightmares to occupy my darkness...they don't disappoint.

 **7**

I lie on the cell floor shivering, not from the cold but from the thought of the beast.

"Sit up." A powerful voice startles me. "Do not open your mouth or you will get a beating like you have never suffered before." I almost laugh at the man who says it.

I sit up and stare at the door as it opens. My body shakes even more than it had been as the little girl walks into the room. I begin to whimper as she stares at me. Her violet eye looks cold as ice and her green one...that beautiful green one burns into me. She stares into me for a moment and then turns to walk away.

"Sarah." The word escapes me and I am set upon by two men. They kick me until and angel stops them.

"Stop hurting him." Her voice is powerful and commanding.

She runs up and kneels in front of me. I try to turn away but she commands that I look at her. My heart screams in agony and I become a slobbering mess. Suddenly she places her hands on the side of my face and turns my head so that we are face to face.

"I forgive you."

"Okay Sarah it is time for us to go." Sir Gabriel breaks the silence and lifts Sarah up and rushes her away.

As she is dragged away she looks back at me and smiles.

The men kick and hit me until I pass out but as the darkness overcomes me I rejoice in knowing that as much as I deserve the torment that I will receive in this life and the next, it doesn't mean a thing. Those sweet words from those precious lips are all that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Honorable Request**

 **1**

I am fidgeting. Even a Chief Marshall has to wait his turn to address the High Court. The current trial taking place involves a land dispute between a woman whose husband passed away and his brother. The brother is surely going to be the victor because men have more rights than women in Pelatia, even wives. Women are looked upon as weaker and less commanding. Those that believe that have never fought a Nubian Shield Maiden. Shield Maidens are girls from the southern region of Numibia that have not been sold off to marriage or a Crossover and have been trained in the art of seduction and assassination. I rub the scar just below the third rib on my left. The girl had driven the knife nearly to my heart and would have killed me if not for my quick reflexes. I can still see her cold black eyes as she died in my arms. There was no emotion, no reflection of pain. It was as if she was soulless. I don't agree with the way women are treated and maybe someday Pelatia will change but for now it is the way it is and I have other business to attend to.

Gregor, one of the court guardsmen, bars access to the door as is his responsibility and not even a Chief Marshall or an old friend may persuade him. I throw him several disdained looks and nothing in his expression acknowledges them but I know inside he is laughing at my impatience.

"Go on laugh, you know you want to." I lament but he stays as stoic as ever. What a great soldier and commander he would have made.

Another hour passes and finally the click announcing the unlocking of the great doors sounds. I remain patient so that the people witnessing the trial can exit. The widow is in hysterical tears which means she lost. The cousin is smiling with a cocky smirk. I make sure I step on his toes as I pass. He shouts and screams an insult; I turn and make him cower in front of everyone. As a Grand Marshall, I could strike him with no repercussions but no matter my want I refrain. I am the better man.

 **2**

The court room is massive. The doors leading in are solid wood. Carved from the magnificent Brandower Trees, the doors are 12 feet in height. The reddish wood is thick and as strong as any rock and some metals. The trees are only found in the northeastern most of Pelatia next to the Thundour Mountains. The trees grow to heights of 250 to 300 feet and to this day I look upon them in awe when I visit. The trees were once on the verge of extinction but King Pretian Veraspen deemed them property of the crown and so it is forbidden to cut one down except in the service of the king. A small outpost of 30 men provides constant vigilance of the trees and any poachers are immediately hung on the nearest Brandower.

The main court floor is made of marble and is decorated with a bronze scale at its center signifying the equality of the court. Two podiums are centered perfectly in the room. Representatives for each side conduct their speeches, inquiries, and arguments at the podiums. To the left and right are wooden pews where those in disagreement sit. To either side and behind the pews are larger pews also made of wood for the citizens who wish to observe the proceedings.

At the far end as you look from the doors is the grand assembly where the magistrates sit and make their final decisions. The assembly is also made of Brandower wood and five chairs of black leather sit perfectly aligned behind the assembly. In four of the chairs, a magistrate representing the four districts of Lugasour sit and in the center is Chief Magistrate Antone Barquis. At 75 years old he has sat on the council for 40 years, ten of those as Chief Magistrate.

"Chief Marshall Saint Croix you wish to address the High Court?" The Chief Magistrate's voice has become weaker over the last year. Many believe it will not be long until he steps down and a new Chief chosen.

"I wish it, my lord." I reply trying to keep the urgency out of my voice.

Without a word the Chief Magistrate motions for me to begin.

"My lords... and lady." 10 years of addressing the court I have never had to use my lady but that all changed a year ago when Annalysa Dargulas was appointed to replace Magistrate Cornelius Revington who passed away from influenza. I still sometimes forget my manners. "While traveling to Lynchburg on mission from the High Court, I came across a travesty." I explained in detail everything that has transpired over the past month.

"What is it that you wish of the Court, Sir Gabriel?" Magistrate Micah Francois would be my inquisitor it seems. Any action involving request of the court or disputes is controlled by a single magistrate who has the final decision. The other magistrates may make comments and suggestions but ultimately the one chooses the fate. Trials involving crimes such as murder, rape, and treason are judged by all of the magistrates and are ruled over by the Chief Magistrate.

"My lord. I wish to have my current assignment discharged so that I may pursue the culprits that are described in the summons that was presented to you earlier." A simple request really.

"Sir Gabriel, I have read your summons and I am truly saddened, as we all are, of what happened but surely the local protectorates can handle such an atrocity and bring those to justice." Magistrate Micah was right of course. Protectorates were men voted by the local populace to maintain order and discipline within regions of each District. It is their responsibility to handle any problems and if he couldn't then he must solicit the High Court for aid.

"My lord I have looked into my heart and I feel Wodein himself has chosen me to bring these men to justice." A little lie but something tells me that bringing up the mysterious girl will not help my case. Unfortunately someone else doesn't help my case either.

"My lords such an atrocity such as this should not go unpunished." Magistrate Dargulas spoke and as soon as she does I see the contempt in Magistate Micah's face. Apparently there is still disapproval in her selection as a magistrate. It is widely believed that her selection by the young king was heavily influenced by the Queen Regent and the other magistrates did not take kindly to the political move even though everyone of them were appointed as political favors. Nevertheless, by the end of the proceedings she was the only magistrate that supported my cause.

"Is there any other business, Sir Gabriel?" The Chief Magistrate inquired.

"Just one more order of business." I motioned toward Gregor and he opened the door allowing Sarah to enter.

It didn't take long for Magistrate Micah to approve of my adoption of Sarah. In a way I believe he felt he owed it to me after denying my first request. It also helped that Sarah had the entire court in tears as she told them of the events, minus Elizabeth, leading to my request for adoption.

 **3**

"Gabriel." A voice as soft as the gentle wind but as strong as a gale calls out. "I am truly sorry I could not persuade the court to grant your wish. Please pass my condolences on to the child."

"Magistrate Dargulas, I appreciate your effort." I bow to her. Her skills of seduction rival those of any Shield Maiden.

"Gabriel, enough of the formalities." She kisses me upon the cheek. "I will always be your Annalysa and I insist you call me such outside of the court."

Annalysa Dargulas and I go way back and I mean way back. As small children our nannies were the best of friends and we spent many hours every day playing games. As we grew older we spent less time together but anytime there was a festival or pageant we would find one another for a dance or sword play. The sword play was frowned upon by both of our families because it was not something that girls did and it was considered below my standing as a noble boy to engage in activities of war with a girl. What others did not know was that Annalysa was a great swordsman. She was fast and extremely agile and her understanding of tactics rivaled that of the boys much older than she. She was also well trained in the art of deception and manipulation. Her nanny had become wealthy from the men she slept with and she passed along her skills to Annalysa. The difference however was that Annalysa did not have to have sex with someone, man or woman, to get what she wanted, she had the gift of persuasion.

Annalysa was my friend and my first love. It was only a matter of time when we reached puberty that we would find the fruits of each other's bodies. Our love affair lasted a year until I was introduced to Jacelyn. As the heir to Saint Croix I was expected to marry within my class but Jacelyn stole my heart and I gave up everything for her including Annalysa. Annalysa would not talk to me until after that fateful day. For three years she ignored my pleas for forgiveness and it wasn't until after that tragic day that she finally did.

"Reminiscing are we?" Annalysa's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. She laughs as I blush. "Well, well, what have we here? The great Gabriel embarrassed." She strokes my forearm and then takes me by the hand pulling me over to a bench. We sit next to one another.

"So tell me what else happened." She puts her hand up when I try to deny there was anything else going on. "Gabriel, I know you better than anyone. There is more to this story so come out with it." She smiles and I have no choice. She does indeed know me better than anyone.

I tell my tale as she listens intently providing the right emotion at the appropriate moment. When I tell her about Elizabeth she listens intently and I can see her mind intensely soaking in every word. She remembers everything. It is another gift of hers. Things that happened years ago, no matter how minute, are entrenched in that beautiful head of hers.

"Well, I will keep my ear open for any word on those vile men or the young woman." Annalysa has contacts throughout Pelatia and I dare say even further due to her father's import/export business. "If I hear anything I will get word to you. Now unfortunately I must return to my chambers." She and I stood. I bow and kiss her hand. As she walks away I wonder how things may have been. My destiny did not lie with her in that regard but I knew our destinies were entwined in some way and there is a story that is still left to tell.

"She is very pretty." Sarah shyly whispers.

"Yes she is my dear." I reply mounting Gallant. "But still not as pretty as you." I tease and Sarah's cheeks turn red.

"Do you think we will see her again?" Sarah ponders aloud.

"Of course. Annalysa makes her way occasionally North and we will visit Lagusburg often." I respond.

"Not her, I mean Elizabeth." Sarah says worriedly. Her eyes reflect concern.

"I have no doubt we will see her again. Something tells me that our paths will cross again." I console.

"I think so too." Sarah smiles and kicks her horse into a gallop.

I do the same with Gallant but I don't smile. Something tells me that our paths will cross again but it might not be a good thing. I will worry about that when the time comes. My focus has to be on Sarah and for all her strength it may take years for her to overcome the tragedy she has faced. One thing for sure though is that she will not face it alone. And when the time is right I will bring the last of her violators to justice.

 **A Long Sleep**

 **1**

I snuggle down to sleep. I will rest for a long time. I reflect on what will keep my hunger at bay until I must feed again.

 _The man lays across from me his hands and feet tied behind him like an animal; of course that is what he is. His mouth is stuffed with a piece of his shirt to keep him from talking. Not talking will be the least of his worries. The rag will be used to drown out his screams later. I wonder how he felt as Sarah lay screaming, my blood boils. To look at him disgusts me, but I do it nonetheless because to look away may give him hope and hope is something I cannot give him. He is dirty in every sense of the word, his face hasn't been washed in weeks and his hair is matted with the dirt accumulated from his time on the back trails. His body odor is nauseating but I have smelled worse, a lot worse, and his will get even worse once I begin my work._

 _The man looks at me confusingly. His eyes reflect his lack of understanding of the situation he is in. They are muddled with confusion. This isn't unusual. Most of my victims are confused in the initial stages of the process. They wonder how they could so easily be captured by such a small person. Contemplation is their main concern but soon they realize the least of their worries is how they were captured. Soon it is fear that grips them and then sheer terror. It is the terror that I feed upon. It is what fuels me._

 _I crouch about 20 feet from the man. His eyes zoom in on me. I stare into him and he is forced to avert them. My first blow is struck._

 _"Do you know why you are here?" I ask in a low masculine voice. He shakes his head, still unable to look at me._

 _"You are here to pay for the atrocities that you committed and to make recompense with your gods, if they will have you." A lack of understanding remains imbedded in his eyes. Such a simple fool._

 _"You and your fellow companions attacked and killed a family about a month ago, do you remember?" He fails to acknowledge so I turn up the volume. "I ASKED IF YOU REMEMBER?" The fury, evident in my voice, garners a quick nod of the head._

 _"You remember the girl, the little girl?" Another nod, slowly realization etches on his face._

 _"You hurt her..." Another nod. "You did things to her that no girl should have to suffer..." He nods his head and sobs, the rag muffling his cries. "You committed acts against her that will forever haunt her dreams..." His eyes set upon me. I remove my mask. His eyes open wide at the sight of my face and even though he wants to look away he can't, I have him entranced. He trembles and his eyes show the realization of the horror that is before him. I seductively crawl toward him stalking him like a predator. A predator like no other._

 _The fear in his eyes lets me know that the next stage of the process has begun. He tries to slither away but there is nowhere to go. My eyes burn red and the saliva that drips from my mouth is a sight that makes even the bravest lose control and the stench that creeps from him lets me know he has lost all control._

 _I roll him on his back and I mount him, sitting on his stomach, dominating him. Over the next few hours he will feel pain like he has never felt before. He will see things that he would only believe existed in nightmares. He will be brought to the brink of insanity and then quickly pulled away only to face the ultimate terror. The ultimate terror is the realization of your own death. To see yourself killed is a sight most can't handle but to feel every second of your life slip away is beyond anyone's comprehension. Knowing that there is no salvation in the end is the true torture. All the stories of what waits for evildoers in the afterlife come flooding back and the anticipation of it drives them over the edge. Before the final blow is struck sanity is completely lost._

 _Violent shudders ravage the man's body as his soul is ripped apart. With each tremor my hunger is quenched until I am sated. The part of his soul that I take is just a small piece, just enough to satisfy me. Samsaria and the other gods can do with the rest of the pieces as they please._

 **2**

I burn, full of fire. My soul ignites as I complete my work. Sarah's pain is replaced by elation and ecstasy as I consume the man's very existence. I am inflamed with power and I feel as if I can destroy the very existence of all men. How joyful would that be, the destruction of mankind.

I don't know what actually happens when I finish the kill. All I know is that I feel a satisfaction that fills my entire being and each time I expect Samsaria to embrace me and take me away from the vileness that is this world. This time is like all of the rest however and a calm soon overtakes me and I complete my task.

Most of the time I dispose of what is left of the carcass but other times I display my work. I display it as an introduction if I am new to the area or if others need to see it or hear about it as a warning of what is to come. Sometimes it is arrogance on my part. I believe I was chosen to fulfill a divine undertaking but the pleasure I take from what I do tells me it is more. Pure vengeance is the true reason. Vengeance not only for Sarah but for me and Carrisia. Until the vengeance is fed I will continue to reap it on those that deserve it and there are so many that deserve it.

I made a promise to a man, an honorable man. I hope he forgives me. I kneel over the corpse and carve "prie" three into his chest and "Rancloren Chilook" into his forehead. Gabriel, please forgive me.

I decide to dispose of the body rather than display it. What Gabriel doesn't know won't hurt him.

I make my way back to my cave. I am satisfied and I will sleep for a long time. I lay down and think of Sarah, I smile, Darkness embraces me.

 **Sarah Saint Croix**

 **1**

My bedroom is massive, almost as big as my house in Lynchburg and it is all mine. I plop on the bed, spreading my arms and legs out, it is so huge my entire family could sleep on it. My entire family. I sit up. How thoughtless of me. I rejoice as my family is buried in the ground. Tears roll down my cheek.

"What's the matter child?" Gabriel asks leaning against the door frame a concerned look on his face.

"I was just thinking about my family. It has been about a month since they were killed and I have almost forgotten about them." I feel so ashamed.

Gabriel walks over and sits beside me putting his arm around me. "You have been through so much and you may think you have forgotten about them but they will always be with you, believe me." He squeezes me. "I am not going to tell you it will be easy dealing with your loss but it will get better. If you ever feel you need to visit them let me know and we will travel to see them." Gabriel makes it sound as if they are still alive.

"Will everything be alright?" I hope it will.

"That will be up to you." I look at him. He smiles at my confused look. "You will be provided with the best tutors, the best clothes, the best food, and you will live in luxury, but all of that will mean nothing if you do not use them to your advantage. I cannot express the sorrow that I feel that you have lost your family but I would lie if I did not tell you of the joy it brings me to have you in my life. The Gods play silly games and they do things that may not seem logical to you or I but I can only think there is a reason for all that has occurred." He speaks as if he is convincing himself that the Gods meant for this to be. As for me, I have chosen to ignore the Gods.

"Where do you think she is?" I look out through the window and down the long road that leads from the plantation to the town.

"I don't know dear, but I only hope that it is a place she can find peace." His words are sorrowful. What does he know about Elizabeth that I don't? "Let us journey downstairs and into the kitchen where I will mix up a batch of raspberry pancakes."

I smile and shake my head. I have never had raspberry pancakes. I take Gabriel's hand. Before we walk out of the room, I take one last look out of the window. Sarah Lancaster died in the bushes on a lonely trail along with her family. Sarah Saint Croix is going to have raspberry pancakes.

 **The Messenger**

 **1**

My cell door opens; they have finally come for me. Three torturous months I have been incarcerated waiting for the executioner to call my name. She told me to be her messenger to give testimony to those who would contemplate carrying on with their vile, cruel ways. I have recounted a hundred times my tale and preached to the masses to change their ways to avoid the beast but I feel I have failed her.

The guard places me in chains but I would willingly go without a fight, I am ready for death. The priest murmurs his incantations that are meant to aid in the passing into the afterlife and to ask the Gods to forgive the condemned for his trespasses. But my soul has already been condemned to Pandorium and I have accepted my fate.

I am guided down the long corridor past the other cells. The men, some condemned to die, some to serve a few years to life, stand at their cell doors each contemplating his own fate or thanking the Gods he will not suffer the same as me. As we pass a cell I stop and ask for a moment. The guards oblige.

"Adamson!" The man in the cell I stopped at looks up at me. "You must become the messenger now that my time has come. Spread the word and let all know of my story and hopefully someday I will be forgiven."

"I will." He reaches out and touches my shoulder. "Now go and find peace."

Adamson delivered my food and cleaned my cell. He is serving three years for stealing a loaf of bread but I am hoping that he will now serve as the messenger for the girl. I nod for the guards to continue and we move past the last of the cells and into the courtyard.

 **2**

The bright sun burns my eyes as I am pushed through the door and martialed to the center of the courtyard and up the steps to the executioner's gallows. I am forced to my knees in the center of the gallows and the executioner moves to his position behind me. I will receive death by sword, an honor I do not deserve but happily accept. I look at the wood and stone structure. The marble is magnificent and shined to a glassy clearness and the wood is from a great Brandower tree. I find it remarkable that with all of the executions that have taken place on this very spot there is not a trace of blood or other evidence of such. I see an ant cross in front of me scrounging for a meal to take back to its colony. Am I nothing more than an ant in the eyes of the Gods I wonder? As a child I would squash ants under my thumb and I laugh out loud at the thought that I am just an ant under the thumb of Wodein.

The Prison warden pauses from reading the verdict and decision of the Northern High Court. "Is there anything you would like to say? It is your right to do so."

At first I shake my head no but as he begins to speak again.

"Wait! I would like to make an address." The gallery of people hushed at my announcement.

I look straight at Sir Gabriel. I had hoped the child would have been allowed to attend so that I may once again receive her forgiveness. The words she spoke to me in the cell in Jorgedale reverberate in my head as they have done every night since she said them, _"I forgive you"_. Those words have comforted me and have reminded me of the message that I was tasked to deliver. It is that message that I must once again convey.

"Sir, I know I am not worthy of your time but I wish for the child to know that I take full responsibility of the heinous crime I committed against her and her family." He has a stern look in his eye but he never once demonstrates that he is not listening. "I did not deserve her forgiveness but I am grateful for it. I wish her to know that I have seen my future and accept the condemnation, not by the Gods, but of the one that embraces the Darkness and I fully embrace the torment that I will suffer in Pandorium." He slowly nods his head and I find joy in that simple act.

I address the crowd which is made up of the Magistrates of the Northern High Court, those who wish to witness a death, and those that enjoy death. "To my fellow Pelatians, I have seen the errors of my life and I accept my fate, as I do the judgment by the Court, but there is another that has judged me. There is one that walks the land and dispenses justice to the wicked. There is one that feeds upon the soul of the vile and decrepit. She walks among you hidden in the shadows and you may think that your safe from the vengeance of your victims but you are not. She sees all and one day when you believe you are safe she will appear and she will feed upon you and she will condemn your soul, as she has mine, to the torture of Pandorium. Realize your evil ways and change them or continue and face the consequences of your choice." Most in the crowd look at me with indignation and some look away, they are the ones who may be helped. There is one, Magistrate Annalysa Dargulas, who looks at me intently soaking in my words and I fix my eyes on hers.

"The beast sleeps but when it awakes it will bring the wrath of the Gods upon the land and upon the evil that is man."

I look at the warden and nod my head and he completes the verdict and then walks away. I stare straight into Sir Gabriel's eyes and he into mine. I shed a tear but it is not because I am about to die it is because I am finally being released from this nightmare that is my life. Sir Gabriel places his right hand, fisted upon his heart as he did so many years ago as he entered the gates of Forte Edward. I lower my head but not my eyes. The sun is bright upon my face and shines brightly into my eyes.

Darkness, come and take me.


End file.
